Little Warrior
by StitchedinMack
Summary: Okay cliche..its about a young girl who takes refuge in the arms of war and joins that battle against the Locust. Coincidentally is matched up with Team Delta making a journey into the Hollows. Not to be showy but it may have some romance just not mushy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Sorry I haven't been on for quite a damn while. I'll finish Inamorato, I'm trying to give it a stronger ending since I stared working on it a few weeks ago. Anyways, I have this guy friend that really really really likes Gears of War, and the second one. He kept spiking ideas like about a female Locust character, and boys will be boys, wanted her to be super hot and wanted everyone to call her Little Warrior, and I was like "...That'd be too frivelous...maybe I can spice it up by making her a human or something, make the idea seem just a tad not so unrealistic but okay." I tried giving it some life, and for the skills of me, I can't get it right. Plus I've only played it a little to get some atmosphere and it was fun, I like it but I don't know much of the names of everything, so sorry if somethings are off...m'kay. Flame me if you want, its just wasted breath. **But I'd really like some reviews so I have the heart to continue, and if this blows chunks...well, this'll be the last time you hear of Little Warrior. **

* * *

Little Warrior

_ Nothing but black...she took paced, sharp intakes of breath that hurt her chest every time and pained her lungs...her heart pumping so much blood, a rush through her body only seconds apart...the heart beats were so loud she could feel the pumping in her ears and her vision was starting to become impaired...she'd surely trip soon. Her vision was rimmed with darkness, and she could only see linear, everything else became a blind spot, and soon it became fear and panic. Panic was her adrenaline that constantly moved her legs, swivelled her hips and swung her arms. Her voice was raspy, deep, and she began to whimper and pant. Then she saw a fist and was knocked out. The last thing she saw was a Locust, he had large milky white eyes, tall, pale tattered face and discoloured teeth that were gritting._

_ Her memories snapped back to when she was running towards the attic, her sisters screaming and pushing her up the stairs that were already previously pulled down, but she could not remember by whom. Her path was clear, and her sister's fates were sealed, they forced her up the stairs to the attic. They hadn't pushed up the attic stairs high enough, but left it partly closed. She could hear the frantic pattering of her sister's feet running away, and other feet that scuttled. She saw tickers rampaging down the narrow hallways after them. She felt like screaming but held her palms to her mouth and her fingers tightly securing them like glue, hooked into her cheeks. The tears burned her tired eyes, and then she heard an explosion that triggered a domino effect amongst other tickers. She could hear the crackling and splintering of wood tempered by fire and the shattering of hot glass reaching the cement and lawn out of the window down below. They were dead, so she sat in the attic for five seconds. As she exhaled the entire house moaned and creaked as if it was trying to speak through aged wood and through the deteriorating cement that made the houses base and structure. The crescendo...the entire house collapsed under its own feet, defeated and began swaying momentarily. The house collapsed basement first, where her parents were hiding and the house stopped collapsing by the second story. Held by a more stiff structure of glass, wood, cement and her family's corpses she quickly crawled towards the attic window, opened the latch and looked to see how far she was from the ground. The ground was at least ten feet away, and she jumped, rolling onto her back. _

_ She studied her surroundings to see Locust shooting at Cog soldiers known as Gears and she noticed a Locust had a large gun in his arsenal, he shot a large missile in the air and as it was to make its way down it broke into smaller grenades...almost as a shotgun shoots multiple pellets. It instantly killed the small team ahead...her only chances at escape were gone. Though she felt doomed even in her own imaginary world, for the life of her, she stood up and began to run for her life (continues from the first paragraph). The few Locusts turned around and saw her, but did nothing...and began to laugh. They laughed until a sudden fist to her face stopped the charade. The Commander of the Locust unit was staring down at the barely unconscious girl, her face stinging with pain. Then everything went black again. _

The woman, lying against a grainy wall outside of a post was only dreaming. A nightmare she could never forget. She was wearing a large dark brown sweater, black pants, a few scarves and black boots. She was living with many refugees, hungry, cold with her only friend beside her. She was kicked out of the infirmary because she became healthy and able, so she stuck around the feeding camps, and since there were so many victims there weren't much beds available. Everything was destroyed and everyone was held in a hospital. When morning came she was awakened by her friend. His name was Neil, he was a Gear and he was a sniper always on patrol.

"Terra...Wake up now, its morning." Her eyes opened for a second before minimizing to slits. "I haven't got a clue as to why you always move around so much when you sleep." Neil stood up with his sniper at his side, he wore the helmet most would and his cog tags dangled around his neck. She never took her eyes off the cogs, and reminding herself as to why Neil remained a hero in her eyes. About those nightmarish memories, he was the only one to save her from it all. "I want you to stop sleeping by me, my sergeant keeps wondering why and he doesn't much like it." He patted the back of his helmet. Even though Terra had a voice, she rarely used it. The whole nightmare made her shut up about it. "Well, I have to go, it's dangerous by the post and I don't want you to get hurt...I'll take you to the rations tent." He held out a hand for her to reach when he suddenly pulled away, his other comrade was screaming something about Locust and he was about to run to the point of entering as he was suddenly stopped. Terra panicked and crawled towards him, clinging to his leg "....What?" She wouldn't let go until Locust peeked from behind the post, "Terra run!!!" He grabbed her shoulders and he yanked her from his leg. He pulled her along and a bullet grazed her leg bruising her thigh. She yelped from the hit and Neil put his arm under her knees and an arm around her back. Terra hung her arms tightly around Neil's neck; he ran towards the hospital and dropped her near the waiting room.

She waited, along with the other frightened patients behind the waiting counter. She peered over the side of the counter, on all fours, and saw the door opened cautiously. She knew, with that single inference and cautious movement, that it was the Locust. She looked back and saw the door close, and she heard them talk to each other in their own language foreign to her. She quickly left the patients behind with the nurses and she ran to a dark room she knew they wouldn't check. She urged them to come over but it was too late. The Locust bust through the door, they found the people making their way across the floor, and brutally shot and beat them all to death. Six Locusts from the outside were scanning the room; Terra knew there were other Gears in the hospital with their teammates in the emergency room. The only thing that went through her mind was only flushed emotions of hate and anger unimaginable. It was a cliché, but the only difference was that she hadn't made a move to stop them, or pick up the shells and shotgun on the silver operating table. Instead she hid, crawled into the bottom cabinets were the cords for the computer lay hidden and a few stray empty boxes. She wasn't small, it was a tight fit.

It had been twenty minutes...she had counted in her head, mostly because it kept her sane. It wasn't quiet, she could only hear the sounds of large vehicles trekking down the dirt roads, loud beasts being slave driven, people screaming and crying in pain, and the Locust bickering and talking amongst each other. For a while she sat quietly, and she heard a familiar noise, she heard multiple tunnels collapsing in...Her eyes widened and tears formed at the ducts because it meant the entire hospital was overrun. She heard knives, being plunged deep into the survivor's chests, and the sound of bones cracking or splitting. They were getting rid of everyone who was still breathing on the battlefield. Her thoughts blurred to Neil and she began to cry inaudibly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Day Two in the cabinets...

Her legs were sore, her back was stiff and her stomach was constantly growling. She had never been in so much pain and agony. Her elbows began to bruise from the constant pressure of the cabinets' walls and her skin around her calves had slowly taken shape to the round cords lodged into them. She couldn't take it, she didn't want to give in and she slowly opened the cabinet doors. For a moment she looked outside the cabinets, the lights were on in the room and the shotgun was gone. She saw a few Locusts walking down the hallways, some were taking refuge in the hospital, gathering all of its supplies and burning them since she could smell the burning alcohol, gauze...and corpses. It wasn't like them at all, the Locust were slowly changing, and learning ways to better outthink the human race.

Day Three in the cabinets...

Terra was beginning to feel they would never leave to ransack another hospital, maybe their strategy was to stay and wait for more Gears to come and then they'd ambush them. The bruises on her elbows healed gradually, but new ones began to form at her knees...it was the constant pressure between her leg muscles clashing with her knee muscles which were intertwined with larger veins and circuits of nerves. She couldn't tell if she was damaging any nerves since she could not feel the bruises whenever she'd poke at them. Her mouth was dry, her lips chapped to an extent were they scabbed over and she could feel her ribs through her sweater. Her neck ached terribly, it wouldn't matter were she turned her head it hurt even more. When it was nearing nightfall, clusters of Locust began moving out and only a handful stayed in the hospital. It was still too dangerous. For hours she waited, until her hunger and dehydration caught up with her and made her feel drowsy. She fell, into what felt like a comatose sleep. And she dreamt.

_ It was black again...and she could hear herself breathing hard. Objects around her were nothing but silhouettes and the room was dark. When she looked around, she saw another person beside her, he was male. The entire room, meaning all four walls were chained prisoners for the exception for the meter and half wide sheet of metal for the door. When the lights were turned on abruptly, it was like waking up to see the morning sun and the UV rays were battering her pupils making her tear and squint. She noticed that everyone had no clothes, in fact everyone was naked. When she looked up she saw her wrists chained together attached to a wall. Her ankles were tied in the same order and moving was minimal except for the painful suspension in midair. In the middle of the room was a table, with the same type of wrist chains on the opposite edge to where the ankle chains lay on the floor. This was no room to be held in, it dawned on her that it was an interrogation room that the Locust had built most likely that it was a recent decision made on behalf of their leader. _

_ The Locust commander was at the door, hurried in her thoughts and observations she hadn't noticed that the Locust made their way in. She immediately recognized the same Locust who hit her in the face. She looked down at herself and she was completely nude, then she looked up at the Locust soldier who was tying a sort of cloth around everyone's mouths making his rounds. He stopped to look at her for a moment before putting the cloth around her mouth. She feared for what that gesture meant. She figured the Locust who punched her in the face was a higher figure than the rest since he wasn't doing anything laborious to get the process moving. She stared at him the entire time and he noticed. He looked at her for a long time, almost a staring contest until he made his way over to where she was chained. He studied her face and bent down to examine her body. Terra was told many stories of the Locust behaviours, the information she knew was that they were brawlers, brainless and heartless. She recounted the information, they were not brainless. He was studying her body; it was if he was trying to find spots were he could inflict greater pain. He began to feel for soft spots, he ran his scaly fingers down her arms and automatically felt the softer skin by her armpits. He poked the point of his knife in her armpit and Terra flinched. She thought to herself at the terrible mistake she did by giving it away. Blood dripped down her armpit past her breast. He ran his fingers around more by going to her collar bone, and feeling her neck. It was as if he was making a checklist. In a scratchy tone,_

"_Females are soft fragile creatures...so unworthy but fun to kill." Surprised as she was, they could speak. He sneered, he was mocking her. He got closer to her face and she reached forward and got a hold of his bottom lip, bit down furiously and nearly ripped it off hadn't she slipped away. It was again, minimal movement on her part. He growled at her and felt for his lip. "This is a feisty one..." He scratched her face with a knife. He signalled with a hand gesture and the Locust soldiers reached for the first prisoner. She figured the contraption out, seeing as the victim was completely tied and bent over. The Locust soldier wearing the darker armour plates held a weapon in his hand. The weapons hilt was tied with dark leather, and like a whip had small knives attached with hooks. The soldier lifted up his arm and thrashed down onto the helpless victim, tearing flesh from his back. By now she also figured why the Locust had learned to speak, it was to translate to them what each and everyone one of the prisoners were saying. She looked back at the Locust commander and he was still eyeing her. He went back to his observations of her anatomy. She moved her body away in the hope of avoiding his touch. He ran his fingers down to her chest and past her nipple before turning around at the soldier; he said something to the soldier that made him stop hitting the already dead prisoner. He circled her breast with his fingers, and immediately he figured that this part was sensitive since Terra kept flinching at the touch. He groped more around the unknown objects that he found stimulating but Terra kept fidgeting because she processed it as violation. He cupped a breast in his large hand and brought out his knife, put the sharp edge down near her nipple and she cringed in pain. Biting her lip she turned away, and he studied her reaction. He looked down, still running his fingers and noticed a belly button. He looked under his shirt for a moment and noticed he had one too, and further down he noticed something out of the ordinary. He looked at the frightened male beside her, and obviously, silly enough he figured that Terra had no penis. _

_ She felt the need to scream after a while since he was heading further down, she could feel the warm fingers barely spreading the lips apart when he looked at the mans penis and at hers. Then he told the soldiers something and they all looked at each other and surrounded him. He said something to her that she could never forget,_

"_Humans are brought forth from the union of both male and female, without the two there would be no spawn." With that he stood up and turned towards the soldiers and began his own native tongue. Terra was frightened, Locust were nothing like the stories she was told...so it only meant that every soldier would fight brawlers oblivious to the observers that lay underground. The ones who avoid battle are the ones who can speak. The Commander took a look at her "Sleep, Little Warrior", he commanded the soldiers untie her and take her into another chamber by knocking her out...again._

Day Four in the cabinets...

When she fought to stay awake from the nightmare, she fought with all her might to survive as well. She grew literally sick of the confined space and spewed out of the cabinet violently like vomit. Her body slammed the marble floor as she looked up to see a Locust shelving away ammunition. The Locust stared down at her with his gun at his side.

* * *

Notes: His ideas were okay, just really **sexual **and stuff, so I minimized it so nobody wouldn't say the same damn **generic comments** of, **"I need to go bleach my eyes."** or something like,** "Now I need to scrub my eyes with a metal sponge."** So none of that shit since its obvious it **might** happen...even I think this is **wierd** and that fact that you are admitting to yourself that you are not original, and will deny it by saying you are...you sad twisted person, you don't know it, but the world does by reading any of your negative comments. Basically this his entire summary of what he wants his story to be of and I need some practice. I'll say it again as many times as I want to, **Please Review**, its like giving a painting to a blind person and asking them of their crituque...it sucks...because I don't get any, or I wouldn't know because I might be deaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my second chapter, the first one wasn't worth it since it was short, but it was for a good reason. This one should be longer, and by now she is in between the timeline of the first Gears of War. My friend likes my version of his chapter better so he left it this way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Please Review, and there might be some alien human action going on that some people may not want to read, and he wanted those segments to last longer than they should. Lastly, thanks for reading, and always remember that I don't own any of this except for Terra, she's mine and that there might be somethings wrong or misplaced since I'm too tired to edit it...and that I'm not the biggest fan of this game.

* * *

Little Warrior Chapter 2

Terra was alone, and she hated the constant isolation. The room she was in looked more like a closet, when she inched her arms backwards to lift her up a little more she nearly knocked over a dusty mop. She looked up, trying to make out the shapes in the dark. When it dawned on her that she was in a janitor's closet, she couldn't figure why. It was an odd place to keep a human, she sat up straightening her back, her legs were numb and her ass was numb. She looked up for a while, and she noticed there was a dead man laying beside her, she was surprised she couldn't smell him and she immediately lifted herself to the opposing side of the wall were the body was lying, almost as if she flung herself and she hugged the wall by continually rubbing her shoulder and chest against it. Breathing hard and biting back her tongue, the feeling was coming back to her legs and they began to sting, and her senses restored, the awful smell of the decomposing corpse swept over her like a tidal wave. The pain in her legs were irritating her and began to hurt as if someone endlessly stabbed and jabbed knives into her legs and then slowly inserting barbed wire and then tearing it out back again. She felt for her legs and ran her hand across her shin and the stinging became more extreme to the touch. It was too dark in the closet to see what had happened. She dragged herself to the door knob, not wanting to hurt her legs. When she opened the closet to a smidge she peeked to see if there were any Locust, thankfully not and she opened it half way, looked at her hand to see blood smearing over her palm and finger tips. She was shaking, when she began to pant as she began to violently drag herself out of the closet in pure fright and saw that her legs had been broken. Her knee caps and shins were shattered, all the bone fragments sticking out of the bruised tender skin and impaling muscles as she tried to stretch. Her only impulse was to scream bloody murder, seeing her own legs mutilated, you cannot imagine seeing and how scared you'd be if you saw your own bones...and it's true that bones are as white as snow. She began to cry and scream, drooling and her tears forming from large droplets. She could not touch her legs, she could only stare at the bloody grotesque sight and the pit of hopelessness loomed over like death with his scythe.

The Locust Drones heard her cries and walked slowly into the room. They began to laugh the seamless low-pitched rhythmic hiss. She had been around them long enough to understand the basics, that they were laughing at her situation. The Commander of the Locust, who wore completely different armour, had a more hardened look on him, pallid with dark gray scales and peeling skin behind his head, his brow was low, his jaw was large and his long sharp teeth were dark gray with black saliva coating his gums. His eyes were beady and white, there was a scar on his left cheek, which the skin on the edges of the wound were slowly peeling backwards and folding. His attire was hard metal plated with tough leather shaped around his physique. There were no fancy or heavy-looking designs that hung loose on some of the others, instead his entire attire looked as if it was a simple body suit that covered him from head to toe except for his fingers and his face. Aside from the excessive details, the only characteristic that stood out for Terra was his stature and belt. He was by one head taller than the entire group, and when he stepped forth from the rest she could feel superiority leak out of his every orifice, and his belt was embellished with cog tags too much to count since every cog tag he found he melded them into his belt. From that one detail she could tell the Commander was brimming with hubris.

When he looked down at her he looked to the others and began to speak to them. When he got closer Terra slid away, even if the pain killed her. He wiped his finger along the blood trail and smelled it. He grinned for a moment, or a grin that was appropriately classified since it was a small slit that formed at the corner of his mouth. He rubbed it between his fingers; he stay crouched for a few minutes. He turned to the others, and from what Terra could study, the menacing gestures made by the Commander had silenced the entire group, they looked as if they could run, when one soldier nodded and stepped forwards. The Commander stood up and punched the soldier until he was a bloody pulp on the floor. He stopped before he could kill the soldier. He looked back at Terra and signalled two soldiers to where she was sobbing in the corner. They came to pick her up slowly and she flailed her arms when one of the soldiers bit her arm. She yelped and held back her arms while they carried her out of the room.

She couldn't figure for the life of her as to why this commander had spared her. She watched and counted all the corridors from where the ammunition room was to be, she looked ahead to see another handful of Locust hanging around the lounge, speaking in their own scratchy language, planning something. Terra watched them in interest, there was a brawny drone talking, or telling a story, while illustrating it with moving his hands around a lot, and some of the drones laughed their demented laugh whenever the brawny drone laughed. Some of the other Locusts added their own two cents into his story and the brawny one laughed with them. Even though, it wasn't an appropriate time, but for a moment she thought she saw a big family, like a colony of ants where everyone were brothers no matter what difference because they didn't count, and they all had to lean on each other. She looked away as soon as the brawny one made eye contact, in her mind, humans were severely separated and rather avoided each other because of their differences, and it made humans look ignorant. She closed her eyes and made sure to sear the memory in her mind, it was the only thing pleasant that made her smile meekly. At that time, she hoped no one saw her expression change, to them it would look like she was begging for my death.

The two drones still carrying her while her legs were dangling, they didn't hurt anymore, and it felt numb. She noticed that they were holding up each leg with one hand were they thought it wouldn't hurt as much, which was above the shin. It was odd to be held up in a gentle manner, and it made her nervous, like her stomach twist while at the same time it was going to come out if her butt, this was too odd, it was bizarre. She had no idea what they were going to do to her. They got into a room were there were a row of beds with women laying on them. The first reaction Terra had was getting out of there. She jolted her back almost like a cat flinching when it's frightened and the Locust accidentally dropped her. She landed on her butt and began to crawl like there was no tomorrow. She slid across the floor at the same speed a penguin would slide on its belly, thrusting her arms upwards and pulling. She grabbed the leg of the table and pulled it over. A large shotgun came flinging towards her and she grabbed it. She cocked the gun nervously while laying on her back, so inexperienced it made her embarrassed. She assessed her situation and the pallid lame expressions on all of their faces read that they weren't going to be offended by a female cripple lying on the floor, bleeding to death and trembling like a leaf in a tornado. The two Locusts walked near her and she aimed for their chests and shot. The force pushed her back against the marble floor, when she looked up she saw a dead Locust soldier on the ground. Then all the lame expressions were recounted and twisted into a snarl, teeth bearing and growls emitted.

The commander of the Locust troupes came from behind Terra, surprising her and kicked the shotgun out of her hand and landed on the floor with a loud bang. Everyone in the room ducked except for Terra, who desperately wanted the shot to be in her direction, and the commander not even noticing that there was a chance that could have hit him. He looked at her, even though he wasn't snarling, he was more annoyed with her more than anything. He scooped her off from the floor and she flung her arms around trying to hit him, so he swung her across his shoulder, her legs stinging with great pain and she continued to punch his back. He walked slowly because it was painful to be held in the position. When he got into the room there was an empty bed at the corner of the wall, he walked towards it and threw her on it roughly. He looked down at her and he was handed a syringe from a medically experienced drone. The commander tied her hands around the metal bars that surrounded the sides of the hospital bed and stuck the syringe into a vein on her wrist. Since she was nearly bleeding out, her veins were protruding and they stuck out like a neon light in the night. The fluorescent lights made them ever more visible. The rings around her eyes were purple, her hair was stringy and her limbs were bony and small. She was a weakling by the time they decided to hang a blood pack on the I.V that had AB Rh-. It only took a long time since she had a rare blood type. When she looked at the other women beside her, all of their blood types were AB Rh-. The medically experienced Locust drone came closer and had a mask in his hand. He put it around my head and he stared at me the entire time. She looked down at her legs; he pulled a smaller metal table close to his side that had a drill, a few nails and metal rods. He was planning on putting her legs back together. It was unbearable, the anticipation, she didn't know what they wanted…but she already knew because she was denying the fact it could happen again. He turned the nozzle a little and a gas was released into the mask, she counted to five in her head, and thought to herself, _here we go again._

_She was discombobulated; she looked around and whipped her head left to right, up and down. The world seemed to be spinning. She held her head and covered her ears, and then she looked at her hands in amazement. She wasn't tied, so she studied her surroundings and found herself on a large bed along with another row of large beds. One of the beds was occupied with a pregnant woman sleeping on it. 'She's a pretty one', Terra thought and smiled. She rolled off the bed and walked slowly to the woman to look at her face. She hadn't really figured why she felt calm until she noticed syringes near a table, 'I guess they were used to make the patients feel happy' she thought dumbly to herself. She was frightened and happy, she looked at the woman's belly, and as she ran her hand along the side of the bed she noticed wrist irons attached to the bars of the bed frame and ankle irons near the bottom. There were papers and papers piled onto the table beside her and all these medical supplies in heaps and pills in large bundles under the table. She looked beside the bed to see a metal basket filled with bloody sheets, they looked as if they were drenched, and the metal box wasn't completely contained since some of the blood was draining out from under it making a small puddle. She looked to her side and saw an I.V with three packs of AB Rh- blood attached through each other through thin surgical tubes going into her blood stream. Everything seemed horrific to Terra if it weren't for the drugs in her system. She continued to finger through the paper work when the woman started coughing, there was no joke in the matter that she coughed like she was coughing a lung. She couldn't stop, it was like a fury, and to Terra it was surreal and she ran up to her bed and grabbed her hand. She couldn't do anything, she looked down at her body and the woman's legs began to thrash, Terra looked closely at how tense her leg muscles were and the woman's eyes shot open and looked right up at Terra with so much fright, like a little girl who lost everything in her life and the boogeyman was hot on her trail. The woman gripped her hand so hard it hurt Terra, so she returned it by grabbing her hand just as hard and put her other arm around her and the woman began to cry, almost as if she was frustrated and it made such a downpour. Terra looked down to where her stomach was because the woman began to breath, gasping for air so furiously when it finally came... It was like a sloshing noise, like it was trying to squeeze out, and then blood ran through her like a full cup of water spilling over, blood spread everywhere on the bed. Terra was horrified and she looked back at the woman who turned pale in 3.7 seconds. The woman was dead, her face fresh with tears down her dirty cheeks. When Terra thought her spirit had left this cruel world, another cup of blood came flowing out of her body and then followed by a more disgusting noise of paced sloshing followed with the last pint of blood in her body. When it came out of her uterus, Terra's mouth was wide and her eyes teary, her heart jumped in her throat and she ran away from the woman's bed down the humid hollows of the Locust screaming. _

Terra opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. She looked around and looked at her wrist covered in gauze with a large needle inserted giving her blood and medication for the pain. She sat up and saw a Locust standing at the door, he looked at and walked towards her. He put his large hand on her chest and pushed her down back onto the bed. Terra quickly grabbed at his wrist and he was taken back, so he tried to pull it away and she refused to let it go. She put another hand on top of his hand and held them there with her small hands.

"Let go." The drone commanded in terrible English,

"Why can't you hurt me?" She needed to know.

"You're here because you're being taken to the hollows; we need you in excellent condition." The commander strode into the room with his torque bow at his side. He walked towards the two and he put his hand on top of hers and pried them off. She looked away defiantly, but then eventually looked at the commander. "If you haven't noticed you've been in this bed for six days." He turned his head towards her legs. She remembered and she sat up and threw the blanket off. Her legs looked knew, except for the enormous stitches running down from the top of her knees to her ankles. If she had been sleeping there for six days she noticed she was getting dirty, and she noticed her hair was up. She looked at the soldier who pushed her down before was the same one that had operated on her.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked nervously. The commander merely put his torque bow down on the other bed and put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down back onto the bed. He pulled up the blanket to cover her legs and gently rubbed his hand past her forehead down behind her head. He leaned over and looked at the soldier and told him to leave. When he left he shut the door behind him, then Terra looked up at the commander. (Author note: Terra never had a proper description for herself to begin with, it was an experiment to see if people could imagine her in their own way, and I wanted to keep it that way, but sometimes it frustrates people) Terra had black hair, not entirely raven black but black enough to look honey brown when the sun shine on the roots of her hair. Her skin was pale, an ivory color and her lips were heart-shaped. They didn't have much color except for the light white with and orange and rosy tint. Her cheeks were perfectly round and she had a small chin, it gave her face the shape of an oval with a rounded point at the bottom, her nose was small and she had medium sized dark eyebrows. Her eyes were dark brown and big, almost like black and she had thick eyelashes. The commander looked as if he was trying to tell her bad news, but instead he studied her. He pushed her long black hair away from her face and nudged some stray stands across her face. She couldn't admit to herself, not yet anyways, she knew exactly what kind of part he would be taking soon in her life and she knew exactly where they were going to take her after she healed. He bent down to lick her neck and her collar bone. She shivered to the feeling; it was like slugs being wiped onto her skin like butter. Terra tried to move her legs and she gripped the sheets of the bed. He continued to lick her and he stopped. She looked around the room and noticed another room across from her bed. It was a bathroom and then she saw the bathtub. She whipped her head around looked at the commander above her body already smiling, she blushed nervously and gripped at his shoulders begging him not to take her there. He only laughed and lifted her off the bed. When he took her to bathroom he sat her on a chair, like a delicate doll she was set aside. She cringed at the pain and tried to tuck her hospital gown past her thighs but it was futile. She tried to move her legs again and they moved. She felt like the rusty tin man in the wizard of oz before Dorothy put on the oil on his joints. She felt rusty and dirty for short. He began to take of the top part of his leather armour and revealed a heavily built body with the same scales all over his back but a surprisingly smooth looking front. She always pondered on why Locust had a belly button in the first place.

"Uh...I...I...I don't....don't touch me." It was nerve racking to see him get ready to wash her. She couldn't even muster the words to speak up but only defend herself by putting up her hands and pushing his away. He reached again and she pushed but he blocked by pushing hers upwards and got to her gown. A soldier knocked on the door, the commander responded. The drone had informed the commander of some plans that were being made to destroy a few cities and he waved the soldier away after he was done his message. He shut the door quietly behind him and the commander looked back at her. He reached for her gown and she hadn't fought this time and lifted up her arms. He reached his hands behind her gown and untied the knots. He took off the gown slowly, she noticed all of her undergarments were removed and she quickly covered herself blushing wildly. She turned away as if to not be embarrassed. She would have an ample chest if she wasn't starving and had some meat on her bones. Her ribs were showing and this posed a problem as he lifted her arm away that was covering her breasts. Then her breasts caught his eyes because they were big and she lifted up his chin to make him stop staring. He helped her stand up from the chair and he moved his hand behind her back, the pain was unbearable.

"I need you moving soon." He straightened her back so she could adapt, he moved his hand further down by her tailbone and pushed her hips towards his hips and she automatically pushed her chest against his abs. It was hard standing straight for her and awkward since her breasts kept brushing against him. The tingly feeling was doing well since she liked the sensation but hated it below her thighs. He kept pushing her tail bone moving her hips more into his, and he swung her arm around his shoulder so he could hold onto her waist and straighten her back little by little. She finally got the gist of standing and he swept his arms under her knees, it was quick and painless. He dropped her into the tub carefully and settled her down at the bottom. The steamy water reached to her collar bone, he bent over to pick up a tin with a cloth in it, and he also brought out some sort of liquid that cleaned stitches, and she didn't care about the liquid since it would sting like a bitch. He put the cloth into the water, squished it and passed it to her so she could wash her arms. He passed her some soap to use while he stood up near the sink preparing a small kit that would untie her stitches and let her skin heal. He also brought out a small vile he had on the back of his belt in one of the small pouches and reached for some Q-tips in the cabinet. He looked back at her to see if she was done. She came out from under the water after washing her hair. She began to stroke her hair back and rub the water from her face. He walked towards her and went down on his knees putting all the things he needed on the seat of the chair. He studied her for a while and grabbed the floating wash cloth from the surface of the water and hung it on the edge of the tub. He grabbed one of her legs and settled it on the end of the tub. He massaged her muscles fairly well to get her relaxed and one by one, removed all the stitches and washed her legs after wards for her. He set both of them up at the end once more and dipped the tip of the Q-tip into the vile and rubbed it along were the former stitches were, miraculously the open parts in her skin had healed over, but just enough so that while she walked they wouldn't rip and tear. He waited for a few minutes as he put his supplies away and noticed she was still washing herself. He kneeled back down to give her some physiotherapy by bending her legs, and she bent them fairly well until he commanded her to do it herself.

She played with the wash cloth and was nervous about washing anywhere else since he was watching her, "Does it make you nervous that I'm watching?"

"Yes." Terra couldn't help making eye contact, it creeped her out severely that he watched every move she made.

"It wouldn't if I did it for you, I hate waiting for you." He grabbed the washcloth away and she flinched making some water splash onto his body. She studied the water dripping down past his pecks and down to his abs. "Maybe I should feel uncomfortable since your watching my body too." He swished the cloth in the water, and Terra noticed and blushed because she was caught. She looked away for a few moments before she whipped around again grabbing at his wrist. He was washing near her chest and it was uncomfortable. He forced his hand downwards with his arm deep in the water while she still held his wrist. She looked away again because there was nothing she could do about it. He moved his hand around her breasts, even though she was tingly all over, she did not show it, as he circled a few times and rubbed them over and down to her ribs. She tried her best to convince herself that he was genuinely washing her but she felt a little erotic... she wanted to slap herself, it wasn't the proper time. To him he was just washing her normally, trying to get all the dirt out. She kept analyzing herself, thinking of Neil and maybe she wanted it because she was hurt and lonely. When he reached lower he noticed she gasped a little, he leaned in a little forward to notice her face was red and she was shutting her eyes tightly.

He looked down at the spot he was going near and he re-thought his situation and noticed this woman was coming onto him. He stopped for a moment not knowing what to do, then out of a mere thought of inspiration leaned in closer to her face. She was closing her eyes tightly because he was getting closer that made her whole body tingle and tense and the fact he had stopped. When she turned her head towards him he was close to her neck and he stuck out his tongue, he began to lick at her neck and behind her ear, she gasped when he licked at her jaw line and she craned her neck so she could get a better feel of it. He reached his hand downwards, while she still held onto his wrist and ran his fingers along her inner things. She slowly spread her legs under the water, pushing her legs as far apart as they could so he forced them to widen until her knees reached the sides of the bathtub. He spread apart the lips and inserted his middle finger and she gasped forgetting that even his fingers are a bit too big. He was penetrating her slowly, getting a feel of the warmth before sticking another finger in her and she turned towards him and began to pant. He went harder as her breathing quickened. He watched her reactions, she was shutting her eyes and her face was a little red. A moan slipped out and she feared how the commander would react to it. She panicked noticing that he grabbed a towel and picked her up out of the bathtub. He walked her into another room that was just another empty hospital room, but before he could close the door there was a drone questioning him as to why he was throwing her into the other room when he suddenly growled at him and the drone backed away slowly. He shut the door behind him and threw Terra onto the bed. She was trying to dry herself off as fast as possible and try to escape but he grabbed the towel and she sank low onto the bed trying to get out of the way of his steroidy aggression.

He got on top of her and licked at her neck, though she was enjoying it she felt afraid at the same time for what he could do. He craned his neck lower and ran his tongue down and around her breast. She arched back and grabbed at his neck. He kneeled up and grabbed her hips and pushed her up on the bed pillow and he bent back down. He stuck his tongue into her and she moaned loudly that encouraged him. She was going red again and weak, he grabbed her thighs and pushed them upwards and dug deeper, swirling his tongue until he could taste her. All the while she was breathing hard and moaning loudly. He finally bent back up to look at her, she looked worned out already and she was trying to balance on her elbows. Her legs were still spread apart while she came, the sight was beautiful to him and he quickly pulled down his pants. (Authors note: I don't know about you, but I find this convincing) There was hardly anything there at first, his groin was mostly flat and a barely wide slit was made down a few inches from his belly button farther down until she couldn't see it. The skin was scaly just below his belly button, and she noticed the wide slit was beginning to open. She couldn't look away, the sight was turning her on and she hadn't noticed she was touching herself, when she looked up at the commander he definitely noticed. The slit was wide enough for a bulge to protrude and it was slowly bulged out. At first she thought it was average, but it still kept slipping out, and then she got even more worried when she expected it to stop but it didn't. And overall, she was sweating bullets by the size of it. Once his penis bulged out, she could image a bus trying to ram into an aisle. He laughed a deep ominous laughed and she tried to pull herself up when she was taken by surprise. He grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him, she tried to stop him and she was worried,

"It might not fit..." She was nervous; the aggression she saw in his body movements disappeared, probably because he was repressing it and it would show sooner or later.

"I'll make it fit." He gently grabbed her hips, putting her into position and she felt the tip rub along her contours. He slowly inserted his penis into her, inch by inch. And with every inch she was being stretched. She wretched in pain with small tears forming at the corners of her eyes, she gripped the sheets under her and tried to calm her breathing. He pulled out; the coating on his penis acted as if it was lubrication and the tip seemed unnatural. She didn't have time to take a breath because he began to thrust into her. It was painful and she had tried to get used to it. Whenever she'd try to be defiant he would ram into her so hard she became speechless and breathless. He heard her every moan and see the way her breasts moved whenever he would thrust into her. She was on her elbows constantly arching her back. She was nearing an orgasm when he suddenly flipped her over onto her belly and held her up. She was on all fours; he grabbed her hips and violently rammed himself into her as he groaned with pleasure. Terra couldn't think, she was completely confused, she could only feel the constant penetration, the cross between pain and pleasure, she tried to reach forwards, to crawl away. He went faster the farther she went and she stopped,

"Please...Stop." She tried to look back at him but he wouldn't, "...S...Stop..." She tried to crawl forwards but fell onto her elbows, "Sto- Her breath was taken away, even though she already weak she almost came and she moaned loudly, maybe loud enough for the Locust on the other side of the wall to hear, already knowing that they could obviously hear the thumping from the other side. She got back onto her hands and began to rock her body against every thrust, wanting to feel everything. He felt her tighten around him and become wet, when she finally came he made an odd noise that sounded like a purr and when he slipped out of her it made a squishy noise. When he pulled out there were some sort of goo coming off of her connected to lubricant on his penis. He finished himself off and his semen landed on the bed sheet in time as to not spill into her. The bulge slowly disappeared over time, when she looked at it, it was already gone and his pants were already being pulled up. She looked down at her self and at the massive mess on the bed. She was still bent over when she suddenly felt something cool go onto her, he was licking the rest of the goo he left on her before, and it comforted the throbbing pain. When he was done he quickly grabbed and took her to the other room because he still had another job he needed to attend to. He treated her like a doll, if you dropped it, it would break. She grabbed the cleaner clothing that was set on the table beside her; it was most likely from one of the soldiers earlier. He strapped on the top part of his armour and walked up to her. Terra was feeling low at the moment, that she made a mistake, and most likely when she looked into the commanders eyes...he felt mistaken too but they both knew they would never forget. She was sitting on the bed, with legs dangling she looked away, and then he abruptly left the room, as the first act to declare separation.

In the mean time, she changed into the clothing. There was a t-shirt and black jacket, long brown cargo pants and thick socks with two brown shin boots that were used by the refugees that were earlier beaten to death. She was still shocked, about the whole segment of having sex with another Locust soldier out of grief. She wasn't ashamed, just shocked that all of it happened so quickly, but then again, Locust weren't too keen on dating nor the fact of having contact with a human for very long without looking like an outcast to the others, it wouldn't matter if it was him who was chosen..._But then again, this one might be less murderous than the last one_, she thought.

It had been hours since she was lying on the bed, every now and then she would wander around, practicing walking and trying to run from wall to wall. Timing every run she did, trying to beat her score by a few milliseconds or so. If you have been wondering, she already tried if the door was unlocked and it obviously wouldn't budge. There were no windows, and she always wondered what happened to the women who were lying on the row of beds before she woke up alone. _It was likely that they died_ she decided for herself. Every now and then she would stop to rest because she still felt the throbbing, she again tried to unlock the other doors around her but still none had budged. When she thought back to the memory of when the Locust group were laughing together, she also remembered how many corridors she was away from the ammunition room. She was plotting an escape when the generators in the hospital suddenly turned out and the room was left in darkness and she crawled to the corner. She heard shuffling on the other side of the door and she put her ear to the door, she could hear the Locust talking and scrambling. She stood up and put her hands out in front of her. She reached for the walls and followed until she hit another door. She could hear the commander on the other side of the door, then she tried to reach for the knob, she didn't notice her wandering hand had already passed it and she completely walked past it.

"Oh great." She muttered to herself, the door clicked.

_Bang!_ She fell over with a loud thump. The commander opened the door too hard and it hit her shoulder. She fell over like a stiff board because her legs didn't have enough time to react. She looked up at the silhouette as her leg was grabbed and she was being dragged out of the room. There was a flickering light and she could barely see him, he let go of her leg, forcefully grabbed her arm and off the ground finally. She was nestled on her feet and a little star struck from the hit, there were dim lights down the hallway and without hesitation she bolted down the hallways. The commander looked back and she was gone, with a murderous growl, the other Locust soldiers ran down the hallway after her.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five...Six…SEVEN!" She shouted in excitement and took a sharp right into the ammunition room. She shut the door and locked it. Then she ran towards the shotgun, grabbed a cog pistol. She put the pistol behind her pants tucked in her belt and cocked the shotgun. She turned around, breathing hard, beads of sweat forming at her forehead. She looked at the door, with the weak wooden door frames and tiny hinges, and tried to image a scenario in her head. She could see the group of Locusts on the other side, planning on which way to take the door down without potentially setting off firearms or the grenades on the table beside her, without kicking the door so forcibly she would be mangled by the door or splinters would make their way across the room like shuriken. Either way, her imagination seemed to make her paranoid and then she mustered up more impossible situations that would make a physics teacher want to slap her for being so dumb. She could image the door knob flying at her head and cracking her skull, or a Locust pulling out a rocket launcher and going gun-ho and burning her to a crisp or maybe she would be done in if the ceiling somehow collapsed._ This whole entire goddamn room is a deathtrap!_ She panicked in her mind. Then, she heard them gather, maybe they found her so easily because her shoes made inch thick scuff marks down the hallway or that she was breathing loudly and talking to herself like a madwoman. Then..._click_

"AH!" She pointed her shotgun and blew the head clear off the soldier who opened the door staring at her dumbly. His body fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "Whereas the lock?" She looked at the door, "I could have sworn I locked it!"

"There was no lock in the first place..." The soldier shook his head and the others pointed their guns at her.

"Oh my god I've gone mad!"

"No, it was just a button for the room light." It was an awkward silence; they all looked at each other momentarily. She cocked her gun again and pointed it as the nearest Locust when all of a sudden...it misfired. She threw the shotgun at the drone as a last resort.

"You'll never take me alive!" She ran under the table and one of the soldiers grabbed her leg. She tried to scratch and bite him when she heard loud gunfire down by the commander's post and all the other Locust looked back. They ran out of the room leaving Terra under the table. She looked out the door from where she was still sitting and saw the Locust drop like flies. The blood was massive because they had multiple gunshots in their torsos and limbs. There were three piled on each other. She continued to listen, then she heard louder foot steps and altogether it sounded like a group making a formation. She grabbed the pistol from behind her pants and held it with both hands pointing at the door. The formation stopped and everything was quiet, then she heard familiar voices, people who could actually speak English. She wanted to move but she felt weak, so she nimbly crawled out from under the table and looked out the doorway. A flashlight immediately spotted her and she ducked back in, she walked backwards until she hit the wall, aiming her gun.

"Hey! There's someone over there!" She heard one of them yell, even though it could possibly be help, it could also be the dirty refugees who kill anything to survive...mostly because their homes had been destroyed and they were left behind.

"Where?" A loud commanding voice boomed. His voice was throaty and a little scratchy; obviously this guy was the group leader.

"In that room." This one sounded a little less scary,

"Let's go check then." The same throaty voice boomed,

"You better not be seeing shit again Dom." Another voice came different from the one they call Dom.

She backed away not wanting to be found, but when she heard the group leader talk into a radio that connected to control she knew they were gears. She laid down her arms when a floating robot came into the room and inspected her with a bright light. One large soldier looked into the room;

"Hey, there's a girl in here."

She recognized that voice, it was most likely that his name was Dom since it sounded a little kind. Then she saw two larger men stand behind him, the one with the booming voice wore a doo rag and held a lancer assault rifle, the next one beside him had blonde hair and a pair of goggles with a smaller attachment most would call a chainsaw bayonet. Dom held the same weapon.

"Let's get her out of here." The leader demanded, he walked into the room and grabbed her by the arm. Momentarily she forgot she had crippled legs and she stumbled falling down onto her face because it stung...well, technically the leader held onto her but she felt embarrassed and wanted to slink away. "What's the matter?" It sounded more like a command than a question.

"My...My legs...they operated on my legs..." She stood up as straight as she could, and for a moment they all had worried faces because obviously the scars weren't noticed. She became a little surprised at the blood soaking into her pants. "They, uh, shattered my legs and put them back together..." She looked at them, and Dom was obviously a little concerned since it was bizarre. "I don't mean to slow anyone down, but it's starting to hurt a little." The leader let go of her arm,

"Control, we need a raven down here, there's a stranded that needs medical attention." He waited,

"_Copy that_." The radio answered.

"I don't need medical attention, it's going to heal fine, I just need to go slower, and I'm fine." She denied the hand he held out to her,

"Suit yourself, Dom, Baird, fall back. I want cover from behind. There still might be drones waiting to ambush." He turned and walked out of the room. Terra forced her legs forward and out the door, when she noticed the blonde one passed her a boltok pistol from one of the drone's dead body.

"Use this." He handed it to her and she grabbed it. He smirked at her tiny hands wrapping themselves around the supposedly small weapon that looked large on her. She held it funny, maybe because her arms were bony but she held it upright.

They began their long trek in the hospital.

* * *

I like reviews, and get mad at me if you want at some parts, I thrive to upset you more :3 And remember to do one good deed today. Chapter three will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Um hi, yeah, I took long. Seriously though, chapters in actual novels should be at least twenty pages...so here's twenty pages worth of writing. I just hadn't got around to doing much. I hope you enjoy her story. Her actual name is Evangeline Terra Lynn Walker, its long. In her memories she refers to herself as Evangeline because she goes through identity confusion from all the events in her life since they really screwed her up. And before you read, you must understand her time line.

17 yrs old -Before E-day and the same age she was taken into the Hollows.  
-Works with architecture and help buils Nexus base.  
23 yrs old -When she is rescued from the Hollows.  
-King Ravens shot down a torture barge that held her and other prisoners.  
24 yrs old -She finds her family and takes refuge with them.  
-explanation for Chapter 1 dreams.  
26 yrs old -Her family is dead and she is taken back into the Hollows.  
-Flashbacks and dreams of being sexually abused are contained in this year.  
27 yrs old -(current endeavour) She is rescued once again from the Hollows and taken to a nearby hospital.  
-She had been rescued before by a soldier mainly named Neil.  
31 yrs old -She is grouped with Marcus after his imprisonment.

And there you have it. Now enjoy, just as much as I would enjoy reviews too, so we have something in common.

* * *

Chapter 3

The three large men moved down the hallways with their lancers aiming upwards, she noticed that they never dared set them down to their sides. The bleeding wouldn't stop, or she couldn't tell, both ways her damp pants were bothering her and she continued to move awkwardly down the hallway with them. Their footsteps were deafening, they blocked out every sound made by the supposedly desolate hospital. The steps were always scraping along the floor, tearing hospital files, stepping on clipboards and garbage or kicking them a few inches away. She looked up at the leader and studied him; she looked at the way his armour was customized and he had the privilege of wearing his own attire. She guessed that he was a sergeant with his confidence in leadership. He turned his head around; she immediately averted her gaze to the floor and kept trudging forward,

"Watch it..." he hissed, trying to whisper because she had walked right into his shoulder plate. Apparently he turned around for a reason. "This might be an ambush," He guided his arm to her shoulder and pushed her against the wall. Terra looked around and saw a large room which was the kitchen. For as far as she could tell, the steel utensils and equipment were cluttered and gathering dust, the freezer door was open, the tiles on the floor were breaking apart from erosion, and the ceiling was leaking in a few corners and the colors were long gone and drained. She turned and saw a red light flicker in the corner of her eye and she poked the sergeant's arm. He looked down at her and she nervously pointed towards the flicker, at first he could not see it, and then the red light in the back coming from the hallway on the other side was moving in midair with a collection of them gathering at the doorway. He quietly sighed, and then snuck to the wall leaning against it.

There was an alternate path to their right that went around the kitchen connecting to the same hallway where the Locust were waiting for them, the little robot turned off its light and became cloaked. "Dom, Baird, take the kitchen, I'll take her around. Then we'll meet back 'round." The sergeant whispered. The Locust already knew that they were present due to their sense of smell and possibility they could see through the dark, and it was obvious to the sergeant he would have to be tactical. Terra watched in fascination because Dom and Baird had an odd run; they bent down and snuck behind a few stainless steel cupboards on the floor. The Locust heard their armour clashing with the cupboards and they growled. They began to shoot towards the noise and the sergeant grabbed the back of Terra's jacket pulling her out of the way. The bullets hitting the objects around them had flickering bright spurts that made her path easier to see since the little robots lights were absent. They ran around the corner and into the connecting hallway, there were Locust in that area and the sergeant stopped, looking for cover and thinking about his next move, he spotted a hospital bed and threw it over while Dom and Baird were shooting, the gunfire echoing and blocking out the noise of the bed tumbling over. The shooting went silent; the Locust on the other side grunted and growled moving into the kitchen. The sergeant hid behind the bed kneeling and holding his lancer to his chest; Terra ran to his side frantically and slid behind the bed hitting her back against the metal support that had made a loud thump. It startled the Locust surprisingly since they could possibly see in the dark and the sergeant sighed heavily. She tried to calm her breathing when the Locust on the other side began to furiously shoot at the bed; the noise of the heavy gunshots made her ears hurt and gave her a ringing effect afterwards. When the bullets passed the hospital bed she would duck and pray that they missed her head. She hadn't noticed the sergeant had already advanced. Guns blazing, he was a tactician, and then Dom and Baird outflanked them and shot them from behind. Bodies collapsing, she looked over the bed to see that the three of them were already grouped together. Terra couldn't figure why she was embarrassed by the entire charade, and then the robot pointed its lights onto her and she continued. She hated the thought of dragging them behind.

They continued down the hallway until the robot shone onto an elevator door,

"Jack, see if you can get this working." The sergeant requested, he turned around and began to talk to Dom and Baird. "Where would the generator be? Maybe I should contact control."

"Well technically they can't do anything from here, this hospital has been abandoned and the Locust may have already got everything covered." Dom answered,

"The generator should be in the basement, but we're on the sixth floor." Baird added,

"I guess we'll have to make due without the lights." The sergeant looked back at the elevator,

"What if the elevator doesn't work?" Baird walked beside him,

"We'll take the stairs." He simply stated, Baird responded by taking a sharp sight.

Terra rested against the wall and pulled out her pants from her boots to look at her legs. After a while she noticed that her boots squished whenever she would step. Her boots were filling with the blood seeping from her prominent scars. She stared at her legs, when her ears began to ring loudly; it hushed the sounds of the gears voices and the world around her. Then a small round light shone onto her legs, she spotted a stitch from the top of her knee stick out like a gross hair. She put it between her fingers and pulled it out. She looked up when she saw a spark and a sizzle from the robots tiny gadget-like hands and the ringing from her ears disappeared. She recognized a voice that was acknowledging her.

"Hey, are you listening? Are you alright to walk?" Dom was still pointing the flashlight at her legs.

"Yeah...I just need to...pull this out." She swiped the stitch out of her leg quickly; it unravelled from the bottom of her knee cap. When she removed it, blood began to seep out severely and abruptly stop.

"That's disgusting." Baird looked at it,

"Shut up Baird." The sergeant turned to him, the elevator opened. "Come on." He walked into the elevator. Dom had let out a hand for Terra to grab, pulled her up and helped her into the elevator.

"Why can't we just leave her, she might be already dying, I mean look at her legs, she's been bleeding ever since we found her in that room." Baird looked down at Terra, who was panting,

"Because, _Baird_, she's not beyond our help, just because she's crippled doesn't mean we have to leave her behind, she's still capable. She's still holding up." Dom tried to make a point by gesturing to her while she leaned against the wall. Dom tried to defend her, she thought it was valiant, but it still didn't stop Baird from shutting up or stopping him from being a sarcastic jackass. Baird acted as if she didn't hear him.

"Shut up you two, it doesn't matter, were still taking her." The sergeant turned to look at her for a moment. Terra looked down at her legs; they felt as if they couldn't breathe...or she couldn't breathe...it was suffocating. She grabbed her pant legs and ripped the cloth off to a certain length. The air was cool and her blood dried up faster. She noticed they were scabbing over. For now, she couldn't think about what the other gears were talking about, she could only focus on reaching it to the raven. She noticed her boltok pistol wasn't properly loaded, then a sudden screech echoed up and down the elevator shaft and the elevator came to a violent halt. The three men haven't wavered much; they were all leaning against the walls. The small robots arm had singed and he disconnected a few wires from the circuits under the buttons so it could get his wires loose and robotic hand loose.

"Shit." Baird took a look at his hand, "I'm not sure why it happened, the wires short-circuited and the plug got singed pretty badly."

"What does that mean to me Baird?" The sergeant demanded rather than asked.

"It means Jack can't do anything to get the elevator moving again, he needs to be repaired." He looked back at the sergeant with arrogance.

"Stairs anyone?" Dom looked at the both of them.

"Fine, lets see if we can get this door open." The sergeant walked to the elevator doors and Baird helped him pry open the doors. When they opened it they found there was just a cement wall blocking their way, and they were stuck between floors, in between the fourth and fifth to be precise. Baird was about to start a commotion when the sergeant stopped and grabbed at his arm signalling him not to talk. They all listened, and for Terra it was difficult. There were scratching and hissing noises emanating above, echoing and scraping down the wires that held the elevator frame and a familiar noise of hissed grotesque gibberish.

"Wretches." The sergeant gritted, Terra looked up, hoping whatever that term meant that it wouldn't be disgustingly horrifying.

"They're in the shaft?" Dom looked around; Baird looked up backing to the corner. Terra had made an attempt to move towards Baird. She shifted close enough to be a few centimetres from him, he looked down at her for a moment and held up his lancer and watched the ceiling.

"Probably above us." The sergeant looked at the ceiling door, "Dom, open it." Terra was panicking a little more seeing that it could be another type of Locust.

"Why?" He defied childishly.

"Because." The sergeant smirked, Dom sighed heavily and before he could open the ceiling door a wretch jumped down through the small door and cracked it, half a second later it tumbled out and growled ferociously. Dom backed away and was nearly ready to open fire when the sergeant shot at it and hit it across the face with his fist and cracked its jaw. The wretches were scurrying above the elevator and began to push their way through the small opening, toppling each other in a heap. It was dangerous to shoot in such dangerous quarters, even revving their chainsaw bayonets could prove hazardous. The sergeant stepped first and revved his chainsaw twice and pushed, then pulled it down from the wretches shoulder to his thigh. He sawed it into two, and continued to do so. Dom and Baird followed suit, though Baird had stood in front of Terra as to not harm her or any wretch could not notice she was weak and feeble. She hugged the wall awkwardly and covered her ears, the chain sawing and battle cries were too much for her to grasp. She knelt down still covering her ears. The collective gurgling mixed with hissing suggested that the wretches were slaughtered and already drowning in their own blood. She turned to look at the twisted heap of bodies and the soldiers armour was stained with a tint of red on the front of their bodies. The sergeant was breathing heavily and Dom walked backwards into the wall to retract his chainsaw bayonet and compose himself. Baird was breathing just as heavily and prepared for another horde of wretches. _Their name suited them well_ Terra thought, in every aspect it fit perfectly.

Dom had looked up through the ceiling opening, "It's clear. I can see another open door up there, its possible we can reach it." He let down his lancer and grabbed onto one of the ceilings edge, threw his lancer over so it could slide across the elevators upper surface, and he grasped onto the edge with both hands. Swiftly, he gripped stretching his muscles, and had pulled himself up was probably the most perfect thing Terra witnessed, the fact they carried an extra fifty pounds worth of armour and weapons and their beefy frames were accounted considering they could weight over 250-300lbs. was astonishing. Baird had quickly went after Dom and smoothly jumped and lifted himself over with ease. Terra was absorbed in their unique strength when she saw the sergeant walking towards her and grabbed her arm gently. He turned her so she could face him and he wrapped his large hands around her waist and lifted her up, Dom was already reaching his hands out for her and she grabbed them. Her grip was weak but he managed to grab her wrists with a more of a jaws-of-life grip and pulled her up over and planting her onto her feet without breaking a sweat. Marcus threw his lancer over and he got up in the same fashion. Baird had already made his way up the fifth floor door and pried it open while he held onto the metal frame that jutted out a few inches. Once he split it open to a respectable width he inserted his lancer and with the force of his entire body, ripped the door open, the siding doors banging the sides of the door frame. The door was maybe three meters above the elevator; Baird must've been a good athlete to have jumped that high. He walked onto the fifth floor and quietly disappeared for a few minutes. He came back to report,

"Everything's clear, for now, and the stairs are to our left down the hall." He rested the lancer over his shoulder, pleased with himself.

"Alright Dom, help her up. For all we know wretches could come and tear us apart any time soon." The sergeant gritted looking up. Dom picked up Terra where she stood and took her close enough to the door, he wrapped his hands around her hips and lifted her high enough for Baird to reach, he was holding out his hand and once again, she was tossed from point A to point B.

Dom had readied himself for a jump when the elevator shook and the wires wiggled to a certain degree, that it wasn't a good sign. Wretches had come back to get their revenge and Dom immediately jumped and grabbed onto the ledge of the elevator, he wavered for a few moments,

"Fuck." Dom breathed,

"Better hurry Serge." Baird seemed genuinely worried.

"Shit, hurry up Dom." The sergeant commanded, the wire that shook before now snapped at the top and whipped around the shaft and hitting the metal around it. The sergeant looked up and saw the wire come crashing down, "They're taking down the elevator!" Again the elevator shook and the wire opposite of the wire across it broke and whipped around violently before coming down and hitting the sides as it went. The sergeant tried to avoid it by blocking his head and the elevator, now suspended with two wires attached to it, had tipped the elevator and it smashed towards the wall, creating a slant towards the door above him, forcing the sergeant to jump higher than he usually would. When the elevator shook again with the company of hisses and barely visible bodies frantically jumping from wall to wall above them, Dom had pulled himself up and held out a hand for the sergeant. The wire twisted and broke, and the elevator shook continuously since it was being suspended by one more wire, and he put his lancer aside and ran trying to get a boost. At the right moment he jumped making a grunting sound and the last wire broke, the elevator had made a final stand by scraping and rubbing along side the concrete before falling at an incredible fast rate of speed down the shaft.

"Got you!" Dom exhaled, he had caught his hand and the sergeant passed the lancer to Baird. When the elevator hit the bottom accompanied by the sound of twisting metal, dust had billowed from the wreck and rose higher, being in a confined space it was prominently visible to where the sergeant was hanging for dear life. Dom, with all his might, pulled up the sergeant, afterwards trying to catch his breath. Well she couldn't really expect it to be easy to carry another gear, who was twice his weight. The entire time she was watching, it gave her an adrenaline rush, but she kept a weary eye out at the top of the dark shaft. The robot was a guiding light, and it was hovering beside her the entire time.

"Alright, let's get going." He brushed off the near death experience and continued down the hall. "Goddamn wretches!" He cursed. They all reached the stairs and opened the door. To the sergeant and Dom it was just another walk in the park, but to Baird and Terra it was more of a chore. Her legs couldn't take the abuse, for now she would have to suck it up. About halfway down the stairs of the third floor she sat down on a step to rest, and of course Dom looked back and exercised his caring feelings to wait. The sergeant and Baird kept moving when the sergeant looked back. "What is it now?"

"Marcus I really don't think we should let her keep doing this to herself." He looked back at her, with a more silenced tone he asked her directly, "May I see what's under your shirt?" Of course it was an odd question, but she hadn't refused and lifted it up to a certain length. Terra had been suffering from severe dehydration and starvation. Her rib bones were prominent and her skin was discoloured around her stomach indicating such symptoms, her eyes had dark circles and her lips were chapped to an extent that they were pale and split in some areas. There were also bruises around her waist, she had bruised easily from little trauma and the entire time her body could not tolerate any of it. He stood back for a moment thinking, Terra looked at the sergeant, and finally knowing his name came to a sort of an awaited surprise. Marcus walked up the stairs; he put the lancer over his shoulder and strapped it onto his back. He put his arm under her knees and one under her torso and around the side of her rib and lifted her off the step.

"There, problem solved, let's keep moving." He walked down the stairs and Dom paced behind him, he didn't look surprised at the action Marcus took to keep her alive. She felt like she could fall asleep, it was comfortable, his arms were larger than she thought and they wrapped around her like two comforters, except with heavy cold plates and rough fabric. She was small compared to him, remembering she was merely a 5"4. She leaned her head against his shoulder, though she hoped he hadn't noticed since she was deciding whether she should do it or not just a few minutes ago. She listened to his breathing and tried to feel his pulse, or imagine it. The more she did the more she felt drowsy, and wanted to hibernate or go into a comatose state. She opened her eyes and looked up at him through small slits. He was looked ahead, and she began to wonder, why he had taken a brave act of taking her with him, she was barely alive and he still insisted that she was to come. Maybe he was truly valiant and brave, and sympathetic in the situation, maybe he saw hope in saving a life, or maybe there are women needed to give birth where he came from since that's what they were used for most of the time. She wanted to let go so badly, to see her sisters and she her mother and father, she was weak and she finally decided to let go. Her head fell back and of course he noticed, and like he noticed before when he felt the side of her face move to his chest and when her hair slid down from his elbow closer to his shoulder, and whenever she would open her eyes and her breathing slowed. He looked at her for a few seconds,

"Hey." He looked at her, the tunnel was bright when she felt a force push her away and she opened her eyes slowly. Marcus had a booming voice; it was proven possible that he could wake her out of death. "Stay Awake, we're almost there." When they all hit the main floor they stepped out of the door and into another desolate hallway, they took a left turn and he put her down gently. "Get your strength up." He stepped forward a few steps in front of her. She breathed in and mustered the strength in her body and replenished the strength she had at the beginning when they found her before. It was odd, for some reason she felt the need to live and survive, and she grabbed her boltok pistol and reloaded it.

"Hey Marcus, there's the entrance door." Dom pointed to the light coming from the open doors.

"Control, the pick-up will be sited at the entrance of the hospital instead." He signalled, it was only when they were lower did he get a better reception, the Locust technology blocked out most seeders.

"_Alright Marcus_." A woman responded on the other side. They continued down the hallway in a slow sprint. Terra followed as best as she could when the lights came back on when the building shook and the sound of a generator running echoed in the hospital momentarily.

"Let there be light." Baird quipped.

When they came closer a group of drones, armoured snipers, and grenadiers poked out from the lobby. Then a couple of boomers came through the entrance and with them walked in a familiar shape. "Fall back!" The sergeant hit the wall beside him and slide down to take cover.

"Oh no..." She whispered. The commander of the group was glaring with a menacing snarl on his face from behind the boomers, the gears ran around the corner again and took cover, and Marcus looked to see if Terra took cover but she hadn't. She was in the fetal position in the middle of the hallway, not knowing what to do, and miraculously not one shot that came from the Locust hit her. The gears had hid in cover and Dom had looked over to Marcus and Baird, and they all looked at each other with questioning expressions as to who was going to drag her back. It only took five seconds for someone to finally reach out and grab her.

"Goddammit!" Marcus knelt over and wrapped and arm around her stomach dragging her back. She looked up and leaned against him.

"Don't let them take me!" Terra cried out holding onto his arm while she knelt on the floor.

"What!?" He turned to her and whipped his head back to the direction of the Locust, and began to shoot hitting a few drones. "Dom, use your grenade, kill these motherfuckers!"

"Sniper!" Baird shouted, hiding from the precise bullets with one grazing his arm tearing off the cloth and burning his exposed flesh, "Shit!"

Dom lobbed a grenade and it blew a few of the Locust six feet under and belting the wall deteriorating the Locusts cover. Marcus noticed the Locust fearlessly advancing on them, not caring if they died, and he noticed the largest one running like a mad man behind one of the boomers, using him as a meat shield.

"BOOM!" A Boomer laughed heartily, walking in a linear line and unintelligently getting himself killed. Marcus emptied a clip into the boomers torso and hid behind the wall and looked back at Terra and the larger one that was running behind the Boomer previously. He couldn't make the connection yet. Marcus ran back to the elevator taking cover behind the hallway calling back Dom and Baird, the Locust were getting too close for comfort. He forgot about Terra and she tried to make her way to them. The stinging came back to her legs and she stumbled. The commander scowled at the gears as it swiftly ran to her body grabbing Terra's leg and dragging her around the corner. He swiftly crouched behind a wall pushing Terra into a group of Locusts. The gears were surrounded on both sides; the connecting hallways were used to trap them into a corner. Terra was trying to fight the hands constantly grabbing everywhere on her body. She hadn't figured why in her mind she would try calling for help, they might be doomed, she could die and escaping would be in vain, and she did not know the sergeant nor has she ever spoke to him but called out to him.

"Marcus!" She screamed, she grabbed her boltok pistol and shot a drone square in the head blowing it off his shoulders. Marcus heard his name and reacted by shooting back the Locust. Terra was being dragged further away from the hallway into another connecting hallway; the pistol was taken out of her hands. She kicked the drone in his groin and he fumbled. She ripped the lancer from his hand and she revved the chainsaw bayonet. She quickly shot up onto her feet lazily and with all her might she could possibly muster up, dug the chainsaw into his chest until she ripped him in half while she yelled in exhaustion. The blood was smeared over her chest and waist, flying past her body onto the wall behind her. She revved it again and took a sniper by surprise by ripping it down from his neck to his tailbone. When the drones looked back she took cover behind the corner. She reloaded her lancer sloppily and it took her longer to get it working. _Come on you...bitch!_ She fidgeted with the ammunition locks. She peeked from behind the door and a grenade was lobbed in her direction. She jumped to the furthest corner of the room and ducked holding onto her ears and closing her eyes tightly. She was too close to the grenade and she knew the debris would likely batter her body rendering her even more useless and most likely char some of her clothing. The grenade ticked for three seconds and she felt a heavy weight on her back, she opened her eyes and saw two large armoured arms around her body and the hot breath on her neck. The grenade exploded and she felt nothing except for the ear shattering explosion from behind her. She looked behind her to see Marcus was covering her. He knelt on one knee rubbing his neck and stretching some of his muscles, he felt pain around his body and he stood up trying to walk it off. He didn't know where to begin; he looked down at the drone and the dead sniper, mauled beyond appearance. She held her lancer upright; avoiding his gaze, Dom and Baird were half way through the stitch, but the Boomers took more patience and ammunition.

She stood up and began to limp away from him further along the wall and try to reload her lancer. Marcus stepped up to her, with a stern look on his face and grabbed it from her,

"It's tricky, but you'll get it." He showed her nimbly and handed it back. "If you don't get it right the first time you could die before you try it the second time." He acknowledged her for the first time not as a weakling; Dom and Baird were by the elevator causing a distraction. When the Locusts were cleared out of the area enough, Terra and Marcus moved in by ducking for cover. The entrance was close, but the commander was still alive. She couldn't find it in herself to kill him. She grabbed a grenade near by and began to swing it round like the other gears had did and threw it past the commander into the back room where more Locusts were taking cover. Dom and Baird were taken aback by the sudden change their crippled stranded had taken upon herself. It was silent teamwork amongst them all as they cleared up the entrance. Terra could still hear the terrible screams made by the commander. E-holes were already blasted closed and he was the last one standing and not coincidentally. She couldn't find any strength in her to continue so she stumbled behind, keeping her distance.

Marcus was standing above the commander who was giving out and bleeding all over the place, he still hadn't made the connection but he decided that Terra would have the honour of killing him. Baird stared at him disgustedly and Dom was waiting patiently by the entrance.

"It doesn't feel right." She tried to refuse,

"What doesn't feel right? This thing most likely put you through hell, tortured you by shattering your legs, putting them back together so you could be a cripple and yet you still want to play a saint? Well you're sick in the head." Baird walked away in frustration. Even though she hated him she had to admit he was right, it felt more like a betrayal...but killing him had to be done. Marcus handed her his pistol.

She grabbed his pistol, Marcus walked away with the rest of the team outside and talking to 'control' about the raven and requesting pick-up and something about clearing out and destroying something. His voice was too far to make out anything surprisingly since his voice was loud all the time. Of course she was trying to think of a distraction and trying to avoid the situation. The commander bleeding on the floor looked up at her and she couldn't look away, she knew he would be forced to care for her and be forced to kill her in the end, yet it didn't seem right to kill him and she contemplated on pros and cons that he had already bled out.

"I'm sorry." She turned and limped away.

She walked outside holding onto her thigh and dragging herself. The raven landed with a few gears waiting in the back of the raven as back-up in case more E-holes were spotted, Baird had climbed in and Dom and Marcus were left behind. A gear had helped her into the raven by gingerly picking her up and sitting her on a bench, of course she cringed because her wounds had stretched uncomfortably. Baird looked at her, with a surprising respectful look.

"It takes a lot of guts, for a stranded to take action, especially a woman, and not die." He was looking away, as if what he said would be kept and secret and would die with him, and mostly biased since him and Bernadette Mataki had no pleasant experiences (Terra is not aware, its just me trying to explain Baird's attitude towards women, ref: Aspho Fields), and with that she merely smirked because she had an advantage in the first place, but felt appreciation and not intimidation. She was never sure at what a 'stranded' was, because she never felt stranded in the first place. Terra took a last look at Marcus and Dom, but they had already looked away. They didn't realize it, and never noticed that they had changed her life, and had given her hope.

--

She wouldn't know if she would ever see them again, but it didn't matter. The raven lifted at an astoundingly fast rate and into sky, with a breath-taking view she couldn't resist to sit at the end of the bench and look out. She had bubble-guts, but it was worth it. She looked and studied the path of the raven and she didn't know where they were taking her. Baird had been tinkering with the burned wires from Jacks system since the little robot had them replaced before the flight. Something caught her interest while the others were conversing; she stared out towards the barren lands, ravaged by the hands of war. She stood up and grabbed one of the hooks attached at the top of the open door and she grabbed a hold of it. She leaned over and peered over at the lakes that looked like small spread out puddles when Baird noticed.

"That's dangerous." He said in her ear, the loud humming of the choppers spinning above them made it a little impossible to have a conversation, and instead forced them to talk to each other awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it." She turned her head away.

"You look like death, I suggest you sit down and take pressure off your legs." Forcing himself to be concerned, he pointed down and she looked down, she needed a rest, and to give them a break and she sat across from him.

"Where are we going?" She asked,

"What?" He leaned in,

"I said, where are we going?" She leaned in,

"Jacinto." He answered lazily sitting back.

She had never heard about it until now, she was literally a hermit crab. All the events in her previous life were her childhood, becoming independent and a few years more under the surface. She was never transported from underground until a week ago. By underground means the hollows, where the Locust took refuge. She sat quietly with her hands folded until the raven came upon the view of Jacinto. It looked like a plateau, surrounded by the sea with a large land mass connected to it and it looked like a metropolis. A dystopia, buildings tightly squished together and ravens crowding the sky, they flew about it like crows around a corpse. It wasn't a welcoming site; it looked pathetic, and frightening, mostly because it was the human's last stand and the only place they could call home.

When the raven had landed she could see gears operation troikas and other gears guarding along the bridges around a building that had a parliament flavour to it. Baird stepped out and Terra slid out by sitting down and then slowly planting her feet. She grabbed a hold of her thigh and limped. Baird was trying to be polite by swinging her arm around his shoulders and helping her walk a little faster.

"What's your name?" he struck up a small conversation as they reached the doors. Apparently the building had a medic station.

"You can just call me Terra…What's yours?" She kept gripping at her thigh, the muscles began to act up and tense,

"Damon Baird, but people just call me Baird…but I'd feel better if you didn't call me by my first name." He passed her to another gear that helped her into a bed.

"It was nice meeting you Baird." She waved weakly, but he hadn't waved back.

He had already begun to run towards the raven, he jumped into and the raves choppers began to spin. She wouldn't be able to forget a jackass like that.

They rolled her into a room somewhere in the basement where they were other people who were hurt or temporarily there because they had rust lung. She looked at all the sad faces, hopeless faces that she had did and seen too many times. She made a promise to herself to never do it again, to not betray herself and stay strong for those who couldn't or didn't have the will.

--

For the first day she was resting on a hospital bed tightly covered in three blankets. It was drafty in the room, empty hospital beds were lined left and right of her, since she was in the special ward. Her legs were wrapped in gauze after they were studied by surgeons. They had told her news that her legs would heal over nicely, and oddly, her bones were stronger than before, and showed no chance of harbouring any diseases and unlikely to form arthritis any time soon and unlikely to form it when she was over seventy. When the locust had injected her before, he meant for her body to be stable in the hollows, which meant if she was taken, she would be absent for a long time. For that, she was grateful to not have been taken, and having that injection was a bonus. Another doctor came to visit her mid day.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Leland Strom. How are you today?" He walked over with a silver clipboard in hand.

"I'm fine." Terra was alert, every medical test surgeons had forced her unwillingly to do early in the morning, made her tense and clutch to her bed, even though she hadn't realized she gripped the sheets.

"You can relax; I'm here to take down your information. Early in the morning you were so fascinating that we put your identity last." He smiled politely as if it were a joke and looked back down at the clipboard, going over sheets earlier and records about her health and flipping over to look at some pictures. He took a sheet from under his clipboard and clamped it down. "What is your full name?"

"Evangeline TerraLynn Walker."

"Thank you." He clicked his pen and scribbled on the paper.

"Wait, isn't there more?" She seemed perplexed,

"We already took down some of your information when we studied you; your name was unknown to us. Besides, we have no time to record anything else since it would take a few more precious years we can't risk to put a database back together. You get one civilian I.D." He signed the bottom of the paper, she studied the way his wrist moved and it was most likely that it would look like chicken scratch. A thought entered her mind, she thought back to Marcus, Dom and Baird. She wanted to do what they did, it seemed more of an attractive idea because there really wasn't anything else for her to lose, of course the whole whim seemed unethical, but in the long run, if she stayed in Jacinto, something could happen, and she didn't want to think about what would happen to her if she was still defenceless. She certainly did not want the doctors inspecting her every five minutes to see if she had a mutation. The thought was unbearable, she looked at her crate that was filled with her belongings, and she remembered the pistol Marcus had given her before she was taken in the raven, he never asked for it back.

"I want to be enlisted."

"Excuse me?" The doctor's brow lowered and he took down his glasses.

"I want to be enlisted."

"Well, that requires that you be in good conditi-

"I' am in good condition. Did you not see my results, you were fingering through them not long ago." She sat up weakly; when she sat up she was abnormally weak and her bones ached, then she had remembered that she had rarely eaten or drank anything her entire stay.

"Well, you are partially in very good condition, the only thing that makes a difference is your entire health overall. Maybe you should stay here and get your strength up. Its surprising that you hadn't contracted rust lung, you've been in there for nearly a day when it only takes an hour." He looked around the room and put a hand on her leg. He carefully peeled off the gauze to look at her wound, and then abruptly ripped it off making Eva flinch and retract in pain. "See, your wounds are better." He let her see, her eyes went square at the sight of the closes scars. "We just need to do one more test, and then we'd be happy to enlist you." He turned away out of the room.

"Wait, what test?"

"To see if you are able to give birth." He continued down the hall. For a brief moment she felt a lump in her throat and like her stomach was going to fall out of her butt, when he mentioned that she would be petitioned for giving birth it abruptly changed her need to be better and die on the spot. She was left, for many hours at a time, with hours at a time there came a hefty meal that she ate gladly. Sunset had come by, she only imagined it since it was seven 'o'clock and she pondered on her friend, Neil was generous but she didn't expect him to make it. He once said to her that he was a veteran, he fought in the pendulum wars, and when she last saw him, he was 34 years of age. She thought back to Marcus, they would both be in the same league, he must have his own team, yet Neil always preferred to be alone with her and away from his team. There were many differences between them both, but her heart sank every time she thought of Neil and the thought of him dying. She sat up in her bed, there were no windows in her room, and she turned her hands over to look at her palms, thoughtfully, she remembered what she used to do when she was kid. At age six, she remembered that she wanted to be an artist; she was too good at it that everyone hated her for it. She always laughed to herself because of it, before she was taken at 17, she was applying for a job, she had a portfolio with 200 pieces of work, every piece had months and some with hours of work put into them, she wanted to be a director, the boss of her own work but she had to show them her abilities. She was overqualified of course, with majoring degrees from a few universities she strived for her bachelors in arts at 17 because she had surpassed the simple pleasures of high school, a certified contemporary open-minded genius. There were many things that she had done in her lifetime before E-day.

She looked up at the ceiling once more, and licked her lips. She felt her cheek and rubbed her eyes, she hadn't noticed she was crying, maybe this one last fall of tears was to remind her of the past, and that it was a great loss. The taste of tears reminded her of the bullies in her school, everyone had them, for her life, she thought of course everyone would have them because she possessed qualities the bullies hated her for. She remembered being tortured, being laughed at, family problems and complications...all the pleasures of having a life. Nowadays people only think of the next attack or next ambush made by the Locust and their Leviathan friends, overgrown beasties and rejected denizens they reap for killing benefits.

She lay back down, thinking of a way to kill off time. So she decided to do a replay of her history. _When she was 17, E-day was announced and the world was in pandemonium. Where it started, it was unknown to her; she remembered that she was sitting in an office, moving all of her things right next to the director's room. She was awarded from the city for the youth achievement medals and she hung them proudly next to her diverse degrees. During this time, her hair was long, black and straight. Her face was covered in a small amount of mineral powder, she sported a nude gloss to match her heart-shaped lips, and her eyebrows were thick and prim. She sported the business woman look, even though her face was round and considered adorable, but most importantly...she was a healthy, virtuous woman. She studied her new clothing she had bough the day before, she wore a white blouse with a black business skirt that initially tightened around her waist and around her thighs, the length of the skirt reached to the bottom of her knees and she wore black pointy-tipped shoes to match the ensemble. She sat down on her chair; she spun around on her chair to look outside the window. She inhaled and smiled widely. She sat in the calmness for nearly ten minutes when the city signals began to blare, the alarms sounded for an evacuation and she snapped out of the pleasant feeling. The mood and situation of the scene made her tremble in fright and confusion. She sat up and ran towards the door and opened it. Her boss ran out of the room and grabbed her arm, _

"_We have to go! The whole city's in a full scale evacuation!" He led her to the elevator and the panic of other employees squished her in the back. The suffocation of the bodies stuffed in the elevator made her scared and she fought her way out of the elevator when she heard her boss scream back, "Suit yourself!" And she looked back at the open elevator now being stuffed tremendously, she looked outside and saw an explosion at the town square, a mushroom cloud ensued and she turned to look at the full elevators. When the vibration of the boom reached the building, it was seismic and she fell to her feet. Someone had tried to push the button on the elevator and the entire box, with the people inside suddenly plummeted down and crashed in the lobby, the screams heard by the people stuck in the elevators, had died out. Evangeline was screaming in absolute terror. She grabbed her head and shook her head, she composed herself and stood up, she noticed some of the workers were evacuating down the stairs. She ran towards them and ran down the stairs. She reached the last flight of stairs, already exhausted, had heard more screams come from the lobby. Her face was flushed and beads of sweat were forming at her head, people ahead of her were already out the door, she pushed open the door and saw grotesque monsters rising from a hole underground and she ducked when she saw them raise their guns in their direction. She slid behind the desk, she hadn't bothered looking up, she peeked from the sides to get a better look and saw one of the monsters tinkering with the control panel. When she looked up she saw the butt of gun smash into her face, she slammed to the ground. From those moments before blacking out, she could hear the magnified sounds of her heartbeat, had blurry vision bordered by blackness, and she saw her hand moving up to her face, and when she looked at her hand there was blood pooling around her head. She tried to get up and she slipped on the pool of blood, slamming her body once again against the floor and then everything had gone black. _

_When she woke up, she found herself on a torture barge (the author stresses that when E-day had arrived and the lack of formal history behind it has punched many holes that she could fill with her own imagination since it was told around Marcus' army career, not by a civilian). At the time, she was afraid, and she may have peed a little from complete and utter fright, she was in a closed confined space, more like a pod, it surrounded her with a radius of over several inches (maybe the pods were built insufficiently or she could of been just a small lady.) She felt around the pod with her slender fingers, it was too dark to see, she felt between every contour and every pipe she had finally decided that she was trapped, or imprisoned. Her hand finally guided itself to her forehead where she felt an open gash, and somewhat of a migraine took the open wounds place. She sat down and held her knees; she rested her forehead onto her knees and pretended everything will be fine afterwards._

Eva turned her head to look at the door, a nurse walked in with a bottle of water in hand and a small pack of fibre in powdered form. She asked her to opened the bottle and Eva twisted the lid off, the nurse had passed her the pack and gave her quick instructions of how to use it, it was later the nurse told her the fibre was laced with antibodies and a sleeping agent, but Eva responded opposite to the manner most would have reacted who rejected it, that she was gleeful. When she drank down the liquid, the nurse had helped her into her sleeping gown. She then helped her into the bed and pulled a blanket over her body. Eva eventually fallen into a sleep, there wasn't fear of tomorrow or memories hidden behind it, it was just a listless sleep. She barely dreamt, when you are under medication, and it tells your brain to sleep, there will be no dreams that would usually ensue, but she wanted to remember everything, she fought the darkness to remember it all, so she could feel like she slept a normal eight hours.

_The pod door had opened, she tried to rub her eyes to adapt to the light but a large pale arm reached out and grabbed her forearm violently. She was thrown clear onto a rough surface, her face rubbed against the ground and she could've sworn there was dirt in her mouth she might have accidentally scooped up. She craned her neck upwards, and she felt a hard painful jab in her back and her body slid further away. The painful jab came harder once again and she rolled over to look at her assailant, the grotesque monster was kicking at her to stand up, but she couldn't, she was weak and tired and the pain in her back lingered like the smell of smoke from an open fire would. She tried again and she was finally on all fours when the monster thought it would be amusing to kick her in the stomach and she coughed up blood, he did it again and she fell over, purposely throwing herself away as a sign of submission and her attempt to avoid anymore abuse. She looked up with gritted teeth, spitting out the last of the blood that was quickly filling around her gums, around the dips under her cheeks to her lips and under her tongue. The monster walked up to her, with long strides and bold movement his face was contorted into an angry expression. He turned around and they collected all of the other people who were taken and some of them oddly familiar from her workplace. They were at a distance that she felt the need to catch up to them, so she took sharp intakes of breath and pushed herself off the ground. She looked at her shoes and grabbed at them, she threw them as far away as she could and unbuttoned her blouse to an extent where they cannot see her bra. She caught up to them with a slow jog and one of the grotesque monsters noticed. He had an amused expression, pointing out the big mistake she made with a simple crooked smile, she didn't know it, but it was the smartest idea to be left behind than go with them. It seemed like an hour they had been walking, when they reached a small site, with more pods and a few tools and pickaxes were laid onto the site she looked up at one of the grotesque monsters who began picking out people to use. He was separating the old from the young, and the same grotesque monster who was abusing her earlier threw her over to the young ones more violently than the others, it hinted that the monsters had emotions. She studied him when the other lot of monsters walked up to the others and began to rip off their clothing. Evangeline had turned around and back at the abusive monster she appropriately named Scrap because he obviously had a flurry of emotions he wanted to inflict on the human race. He turned to her with another one of his winning grins and put a hand on her shoulder and one on her blouse. He slid his hand around the buttons, and one of his fingers reached into the blouse tugging at her bra. She began to blush in frustration and was uncomfortable with the touch. Scrap moved his fingers around and felt over the cup, it was if he was trying to choose a place to pull, his fingers went in deeper and soon enough his entire hand was in her shirt, breaking off some of her lower buttons. His hand rested in a few places and he grabbed at her breasts, teasing her. She spat at him and he slapped her in return. She whipped her head back accompanied by an angry expression she grabbed onto his wrist that was in her blouse and tried to pry it off. Only in a few seconds did he manage to rip off her shirt and her bra, the mere strength and the fact he showed no struggle and not one irregular breath did he not fumble...severely frightened her. _

_She was shirtless and she covered herself in embarrassment, the others looked around and talked to Scrap, most likely getting angry at him for his tardiness...and then he said something odd that made Evangeline nervous, he grabbed her, and it sounded like he was joking with the rest of the monsters. He grabbed around her waist and pulled her close to him, her back facing towards his torso, and the coarse surface scratched her back delicately. He lifted her off the ground and pretended to court her, he stuck out his tongue and licked her neck, and she turned her head away in disgust. She began to thrash her legs while the others laughed a throaty rhythmic hiss. He moved his hand downwards and she leaned her head onto his shoulder closing her eyes tightly, when he reached her lower section, and even lower to bottom of the skirt, she was still. He put his fingers around the bottom of her skirt and began to slowly pull it up. He set her down violently and ripped the waist belt off and lifted off the rest of her skirt. He stripped her underwear and she was left standing in the middle of the monsters being mocked. She held herself when Scrap came to uncover her hands and hold them apart from each other. The Locust stopped laughing and they glared her down, no eyes strayed down to study her body, the others were just as naked but they looked away...it was if they had the full intent to make her feel shameful. _

Four 'o' clock in the morning Eva woke up, she looked around, and she analyzed the memory, that they did it for a reason. She understood that they wanted her to feel just as vulnerable and weak as they did, to have nothing, to have others not help even though it was need, and to know that she was caught in between, just as they have been, fighting for their lives in the hollows from the lambent, and humans have turned a blind eye.

* * *

I had just been skimming over this, and this site totally makes it look like one big ass essay paper, I mean seriously, come on. Anywho, Thanks for reading. I like Reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, it took forever but I made it long enough. So yeah, if your confused I'll give a brief synopsis of Chapter 3. Get this first though: Terra _is_ Evangeline, from what I mentioned, our main character is having identity issues.

Terra was with the delta squad as they made their way through the hospital before reaching the crescendo. They fought their way through the main hallways of the hospital to reach the entrance. They survived and managed to call a raven while Marcus finishes another mission. Terra is sent with Baird to Jacinto to be taken to a hospital. When they arrive Terra is immediately sent into the intensive care unit. Also, Terra gains a memento, Marcus' veteran pistol and some hope. While she heals in the hospital she wants to enlist as a soldier but she must have many exams taken for her bizarre condition that we familiarize in Chapter 4 before she is released or considered for even walking. By the end of Chapter 3 Terra experiences nightmares of her past, all of it dealing with how she was first abducted by the Locust. So now we continue with the story along with sequences of her past and how her past conflicted with her personality.

* * *

Chapter 4

Terra fumbled with the water on the table close to the side of her bed; she had reoccurring muscle aches from the excessive tests done throughout her body. The operation early in the morning had taken samples of her muscle, tissue, bone marrow from her spine and other nameless laser treatments and scans on her brain. The most horrific was when they had stuck two inch needles into her arms for her blood and ended up taking half the blood in her body. They had done the blood tests immediately after studying the physical characteristics of her blood under the fluorescent lights, the blood was oddly colored orange and brown, it was barely a red…meaning that her blood could be easily clotted which had interested the doctors.

She twitched her fingers, attempting to grip on the empty cup and when she closed her fingers around the cup, she felt as if someone had suddenly cut off her fingers right to her knuckles. The pain shot through her arm causing her to jolt and scream in pain. She clutched her hand to her chest, feeling the terrible numbness afterwards.

A nurse had walked in, minimally alarmed by her scream and tended to her. Terra moved her arm away from the nurse and then turned to her side and obnoxiously pretended she had fallen asleep. The nurse scoffed after she walked out of the room and Terra opened one eye and looked around to the door before fully opening both of her eyes.

Her gaze then went towards the empty corner of the room, the massive loss of blood had affected her vision as she looked at the plain walls and fell into a lapse. Her eyes couldn't be lifted at times, the thoughts in her head stopped and she couldn't force her gaze away from the walls and blamed the blood loss on her minimal mental imbalances.

"Terra?" Doctor Strom walked into the room with hands in his pockets; she figured he was hiding some needle or some _stupid little flashlight_ to look at her eyes. She looked over her shoulder feeling angry at him. "We have some results."

"Well?" Terra sat up and looked at the doctor standing at the foot of her bed. "What is it?" She folded her hands; he expected that she was ready to hear whatever he had to say.

"Your blood is unlike anything of us has ever seen…it's remarkable actually." The doctor looked at the clipboard that was tucked in the transparent plastic notch attached to the bed. He had an unexpected outburst of excitement, "Your blood is able to clot easily, and it contains parasites that aren't harmful to you, but to us it is considered a deadly disease…and the remarkable thing is that these parasites are a different species of the same generation, except they cleanse your blood and regenerate any inflictions done on your vital organs at such an unbelievable speed…that you can have heart failure in the morning and by night you would be okay." The doctor spoke as if it was a revelation, or as if it was the most miraculous thing to happen in his entire life. "Your blood is like a hybrid…but the scary thing is that it also has the same make-up of samples taken from the Locust." The doctors smiled disappeared. "In technical terms, your blood is still unclassified but it's the nearest thing from actual AB Rh negative blood, you usually receive it through transfusion or pregnancy or a pure generation." When he mentioned which ways she could have possibly inherited it, had sent shivers down her back with a familiar feeling that made her stomach churn.

"So…my blood is okay." Terra smirked un-delightfully,

"It's better than okay…if it were possible I'd have you taken to surgery so we could take your body apart and save each limb in its own individual container…but no." The doctor sighed wishfully, supposedly a small joke which in turn made Terra a little nervous. "I've also found that the results of your tissue are as normal and breakable as any other person's skin, but your bones are like iron bars. In the marrow, the blood enriches the bones-

"I get it…I'm indestructible." Terra lay back down on the bed, she remembered as a child she was also revered for being a freak, mainly for her hair loss and anemia due to her brain tumour. Her blood was too thin to be too thick and she shut those memories off because there was the only remainder of grievous times. She felt she needed to be offended because she was being looked upon as an experiment.

"Well…we have some more results-

"Save it." Terra turned her side again, she needed to think less.

"You're not able to give birth." The doctor watched for her reaction. Terra looked back at him with mixed emotions of happiness and deep sorrow. She kept looking at him with such an expression and he continued, "Well, the inability of the fertilized egg to properly attach itself to the uterus leads to some of the complications of you giving birth. The mucus we swabbed from the opening of the uterus, well it's usually thick before ovulation, and it's impenetrable to sperm until the egg is released. Usually the high levels of estrogen increases, the mucus becomes clear and elastic so that the sperm can move in…but if the mucus doesn't change at ovulation…you getting pregnant is highly unlikely. With that as the basis of our results, we also found from the swab that the mucus found in your vagina contained antibodies that kill sperm before they can reach the egg, and what's odd is that during ovulation your produce such an amount of antibodies that you can easily produce an infection as well that is causing half of the reason for your infertility...which is rare in some cases." The doctor folded his hands. "And about the blood thing, it's also fifty on that too…Which means that if you were to be pregnant, your body would produce more antibodies in order to kill the fetus since most AB Rh negative blood type women produce offspring that have Rh positive blood." Terra looked away and put her hands her head to rest on them, "Well…good news I guess, we are stopping the experiments, we don't have the technology so we can't actually reproduce what you have and you are free to walk out..." The doctor took off his glasses and wiped them on his coat, "And…" He exhaled heavily, "You are able to enlist…as a corporation we can't force you against your will since it would be breaking a law…"

Terra smiled to herself while she looked at the ceiling, she was mentally pointing and prodding at the doctor who felt defeated. "So…when can I leave?" She looked at him,

"In a few hours…I can see the color coming back to your face anyways." The doctor put his hands in his pockets again and looked at the ground.

"How exciting." Terra unenthusiastically said but inside she was laughing maniacally as if she was an evil villain. The doctor walked across the room with the empty cup in his hand, he stopped at the tap and filled the cup with water and strode back to her bed. He was preoccupied with his conflicting thoughts. He watched her awkwardly and then went beside her bed and reached out a hand, at first, Terra didn't know what to do, but she reached for his hand and shook it.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Terra…and it's also unlikely you'd be finding your way back into this hospital any time soon…just promise to come see when you do." The doctor put his hand back into his pocket as Terra smiled at his comment. She watched him leave and she grabbed the cup of water and put it to her lips, noticing that her hand hadn't stung, and she watched him as he spoke to the nurse and other estranged doctors standing by her room.

-----

_Evangeline lay naked on the dirt after the Locust left her; they had all grouped by the other workers when she noticed a young girl watching her. They looked at each other for a long time when the young girl slowly crawled towards her. Scrap noticed but he hadn't done anything to stop it and continued to lash out at the humans picking and breaking off small pieces of rocks off the soon-to-be outpost for the Locust outside the Nexus. They were forced to make an intricate building that would be used by Kantis priests. Evangeline looked up slightly and the girl took off her jacket and wrapped it around her body._

"_Hi…" The young girl spoke softly, "They're watching us…you better get up now so we could disappear behind those pillars." The young girl grabbed her shoulders and she walked behind the stone pillars that held up a stone platform. Evangeline looked around and saw clothes and tools and a small supply crate of food for the workers. The young girl rustled on the coarse tarp covering the ground and turned on an oddly designed lantern and began to dig in the other larger crates picking out clothing. The workers wore what they had on their backs, and since the young girl's family's belongings were ransacked, she took some of her own clothing and shared other articles with Evangeline. She put on the undergarment and baggy pants that felt more like caprice and a large shirt that everyone similarly wore. She had slipped on a tighter shirt underneath for warmth. _

_The young girl who was holding out another shirt suddenly screeched and Evangeline watched her scramble towards the other side of the room, she quickly turned her head and saw Scrap glaring at her from behind the pillar. He reached a claw-like hand out for her and she pulled herself away from him causing him to miss and become aggressive. He walked to her and grabbed her arm once more but she slipped her arm out of his grasp and she crawled underneath him to the other side of him. He growled furiously and grabbed her by the leg. Her palms scraped against the dirt and her torso was being dragged along the dirt, her shirt began to rise and rough dirt seeped into shirt and grinded into her skin as she struggled to grip anything but then tried to dig her nails into the dirt. _

_The young girl was covering her eyes and sobbing. Scrap turned around and dragged Evangeline roughly between his legs and then stretched out his large hand out for her neck, only adding by digging his fingernails into the sides of her neck. She coughed and choked, the feeling of her Adams apple squeezing shut her esophagus made her breathless as if she was swallowing a ball that was adorned with thistles. The grip he had around her neck caused bruising, breaking her skin and cutting her circulation. She felt as if her head was going to explode at any moment and she opened her mouth, but the more she did he could grip tighter. She tried the unthinkable and kicked Scrap in the groin making him flinch and bare his teeth loosening his grip, she reached her hand up and wrapped her small hand around his thumb and bit as hard as she could into it. Scrap roared in pain and was about to punch her when she jerked her head away as he missed. _

_She saw the blood on his knuckles but it hadn't stopped him from pummelling her, she kept moving her body so he could miss her and she grabbed the thumb again and bit as far as she could. She felt her teeth reach the joint of his thumb, and a little further she could bite the whole thing off. She kicked him again, bruising her foot this time, into his groin and he fell to one knee above her body. The group of Locust finally came to see the ruckus, and at that moment she grabbed onto his thumb again as he tried to hide it behind his back, and bit the entire tip of his thumb off spitting it in the captain's direction. Scrap roared again and in frustration because the group of Locust's were laughing at him. The captain was obviously disappointed. Evangeline looked up at him, blood in her mouth and dripping down her cheeks, Scrap watched her closely and set one bloody hand between her chest and with his one hand, forced the both of her arms over her head and held them in place._

_He stood up holding onto her wrists with one hand as if he wrangled a calf, he gently held his bloody hand to his side. She kicked her legs around and the Locust stopped laughing at him, Scrap desperately wanted to kill her, but for some odd reason, wanted to keep her as a ferocious pet. He relished the moment a small female human bit off his thumb and found the idea amusing, though for the captain it wasn't._

_The captain growled an order and Scrap brought her along, the young girl in the corner was taken by another slave driver to work mercilessly again. _

_Scrap dragged Evangeline along the dirt as she was being taken to another location; the location appeared as if it was as a detention centre where there were other rebellious individuals like her for the exception was that it was a large cage. Scrap took a glance over his shoulder to look at her and she was already focused on him with a menacing expression. Inside the cage were two steel tables and steel benches on each side with people occupying the space, all of them in silence. It was not a prison because there were no redemption, amends and executions to be made. In some sick way, the workers had value to the Locust. _

_When they reached the large cage the captain pointed towards the unlocked door being guarded by two drones. He looked at Evangeline again before shoving her into the cell, but he had looked to long because she had a chance to spit in his face, her saliva mixed with blood landed on his chin. He growled one last time and punched her in the face knocking her out. He threw her unconscious body in the cell violently and wiped his chin. Her head landed near the end of one of the benches as she landed face first onto the bench with a loud scrape and thud that followed, the people who saw the act hadn't flinched but was seemed expectant. So Scrap walked away, had disdained for the girl he named Little Warrior. _

-----

Terra personally walked herself out of the hospital after her last physical. She was given operative clothing most private soldiers wore that consisted of baggy pants, extra sweaters and muscle shirts and a coat with too many pockets along with the clunky combat boots. She held a duffle bag at her side with some of her belongings and the pistol Marcus had given her tucked neatly in her holster. She would never forget his face…well who wouldn't. She strolled out of the front doors, nurses had recognized her and gave her an odd stare given she was in the intense care unit for two days up until the morning.

She wrapped the coat around her body and walked across the busy street past moving military vehicles. She admired the soldiers walking by who wore cog armour, she was observing along the street as if it was a living history lesson, she looked at the turrets placed around Jacinto's perimeters and the mass amounts of armoured ravens taking off. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Dr. Strom had given her directions to the military office, also carrying his letter of approval in her jacket pocket.

Terra felt butterflies in her stomach as she walked into the office. It was like a ghost town until she heard steps coming from down a hallway further in the building. She peered slightly and saw cog soldiers making their way out the door. She couldn't see their faces through their murky visors since all of them wore helmets. She also noticed, oddly that every single soldier she met they all seemed to be bursting with muscles and were brimming with testosterone. They all turned their heads in her direction and looked at her until they got out of the door. She saw them gesturing to each other, obviously talking about her. She sat down on one of the seats and settled her bag beside her legs; she watched the small window carefully.

A half hour had already passed when a man came and settled into the seat exhaling. She sat up and he noticed her walking towards him. The man had short brown hair and a strong face and light brown skin, his eyes were hazel and he would be considered handsome as she admired him mentally.

"It's usually empty in here." The man spoke apologetically since he had been away from his job for some time,

"I don't blame you, how long do you usually sit here?" Terra struck a conversation,

"I sit here in the morning until midnight." He rustled around and shuffled a few files around his desk. He was wearing cog armour and he seemed strong, so she couldn't help but ask,

"Why are you here?" She smiled slightly to not offend him,

"I got discharged." He clicked away on the computer,

"For what?" Terra rubbed her neck looking away awkwardly, asking too many questions annoyed her so it might annoy him. He looked up at her thoughtfully,

"I lost my leg." He rolled his chair back and revealed a leg that was taken from the foot up to the knee.

She wanted to apologize, but she felt she didn't need to since she formed a symbiotic relationship with the soldier, and it wasn't and never is the right thing to say in his position. "So…you're here to enlist?" He looked up at her,

"Yes." She answered simply,

"We don't get many women in the army…well, none that stay too long." He clicked around the computer setting up her personal database. "I need your I.D and a letter from a legitimate doctor that you are infertile and able." He asked, almost as if he was a robot. It made her curious,

"Do you get a lot of women here?" She asked, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic card and the letter from Strom.

"Yes to be completely honest…but most don't have proof or are unprepared and there are some who go into the training academy but once they're on the battlefield they don't come back." He talked as he typed down the information on the computer.

"So...am I waste of your time?" Terra asked humorously,

"Not really…but it seems that your doctor trusts in your skills." He passed the paper back to her and handed her back her civilian I.D. He looked at her again with a burning question, "Were you really in the intensive unit for two days and you just got out?" Terra nodded, he looked back down at the computer. "Your tags will be ready tomorrow…and by the looks of it there is an open roster of trainees attending the academy, so you're in luck because the trainee's day is in four days."

"How many is in the roster?" Terra asked,

"A total of twenty six men and two women." He clicked at the document and printed it out. He rolled his chair out towards the printer and grabbed the sheet. He passed it to her along with an envelope that contained more documents that she had to sign personally before she could attend.

"Is that a lot?" She studied him,

"I'd say." He rubbed his ear and passed her a pen with another printed document, she read the document, and it asked her for confirmed permission that she enlisted on her own accord. "So…is this mandatory?"

"Yep, a few years ago some jackasses thought it'd be funny to sign their pal in the army, he had no choice but to go. So we created a policy to sign an agreement that the actual person had enlisted themselves and not actually someone else…proof of I.D had to be accepted as well." He took the document from her and put it into a machine where the laser scanned the individual lines of her signature, the beeping stopped and he had a copy of her signature on the database. "Alright, four days you come back to the office and the Commander of your roster will fly you guys out to the training grounds along with the signed documents and brand new cog tags."

"Thanks." Terra smiled widely, he looked at her oddly in response to her smile.

"You're welcome." He smirked,

"Have a nice day…I didn't catch your name." She waited,

"Richards." He looked up at her,

"Your first name." She half demanded.

"Kyle." He smiled back a little surprised by the girl's confidence.

"Have a nice day Kyle." She waved slightly as she walked out the door, he watched her leave.

-----

_Evangeline woke up, she felt for her nose, luckily it wasn't broken. She sat up with legs stretched outwards as she tried to grasp onto the reality of the situation, she looked around and it seemed like everything she looked at was shaking like an earthquake. She looked around the room painfully and saw people sitting around glaring at her. She felt her face to feel if anything was misplaced, but she quickly noticed the protrusion of bunched up and broken tissue above her eyelid. She stood up slowly but lost her balance as she stumbled and fell onto her back again hitting the back of her head as she hit the dirt. When she hit the dirt, the dust had billowed out from under her body and floated around her body before settling back onto the ground. The people continued to glare at her as if to scorn her for defending herself earlier. No one wanted anything to do with her. _

_She looked around after ten minutes of lying on the ground, she felt around the dirt and slowly sat up again, she felt her face again and noticed that one of her cheeks were becoming swollen and her bottom lip was swollen. She looked around and everyone decided not to watch her anymore and minded themselves. She looked at the gate door again and crawled away until she reached the back wall where other people were resting, but soon those people shuffled themselves away from her. After a few minutes of trying to look at people through swollen eyes, she noticed they didn't talk to each other nor acknowledge each other. She thought to that time when the young girl had helped her, but Scrap was watching her closely, she figured the two drones guarding the cell would beat them if they tried to help each other. So Evangeline looked down on the ground, her body was weak but she spent most of her time picking off the dry blood from her cheek and from the cracks in her dry lips. She tried her best to not disturb her bottom lip or touch much of her face. If she could see herself she'd probably look as if she had a bad allergic reaction. _

_After a week of being in the cell and being fed measly amounts of dried food and dirty water she knew that she would suffer by malnutrition and die. By the eighth day she pushed away her plate and her water and sat in the back, the idea of dying was more scrumptious than the gray lumps on the plate. The drones watched her but did nothing; she looked at them, the cut on her cheek turned into an infection and the drones showed no concern but were communicating to each other directly about her. Her swollen eyes went down and left a small discoloration under her right eye since it was the main spot Scrap punched her. _

_Two days later the captain of the group of workers walked along the cage, he kept a tab on who had been in the cells the longest or who had served enough time in the cage to be sent out and work again. He spotted Evangeline and she caught his eye, but she immediately looked down. Scrap was behind him, she recognized his armour colors and tried to scoot herself away into a small crowd of people sitting in the corner. Scrap sniffed her out immediately and commanded the drones to open the door. His footsteps were heavy; they shuffled large piles of dirt and shot rocks at the smaller humans. He strode towards the group and they all scattered like fish from a shark into all directions, leaving her sitting by herself. She looked down pathetically and exhaled painfully, he kept his small eyes on her and then he grabbed her shoulder tightly. She hadn't fought him yet, so he led her out of the cage but as soon as she reached outside the cage she began to fight him. He merely smiled at her pathetic attempts. _

_He put one hand on her back and one hand behind her knees and slung her over his shoulder that was painful to her. Scrap walked towards the outpost. The captain watched them leave, and he continued to pick out a few workers from the cage who had done their time. _

_She was taken to the medical outpost that looked more like another working post; the only difference was that there were medical supplies lying down on tables and large crates around the post. There was a drone sitting on a chair across from an empty chair waiting for her, meticulously placing tools about the table. She thought to herself that there was an unnecessary amount of tools for one little scratch. Scrap moved her body and slammed her on the chair; he held onto her arms and put them around the chair. The drone across from her bared his teeth and grabbed a sharp tool and began to work on her face. Leaning back, she began to breathe hard and fast. The drone reached for her with his scalpel in hand and her leg thrusted her foot upwards; her kick had hit the scalpel in his hand into his lower jaw. It impaled the bottom of his mouth to his tongue and then to his nose cavity. The drone hadn't move; you couldn't see his eyes through the thick goggles. The blood dripped at first, the drones grip on the hilt was lubricated with the thick blood and his death grip slipped leaving the scalpel still impaled under his chin. _

_She held her breath when she saw his body swaying. The dead drone fell forward onto Evangeline's crotch and she screamed. Scrap was holding tightly onto the sides of her arms and chuckled. _

-----

Terra walked around the border of Jacinto for hours. She was fascinated by the cog soldiers, amazed by their stamina to carry such weighted armour plates. She hadn't felt intimidated, but stared upon them with such admiration. Secretly, she wanted to see Marcus or somehow run into him again and thank him deeply.

She had made a second walk around the border when the sun began to set. The doctor was happy to give her money for a head start into war...in fact; he was a gentle man that desperately wanted to get on her good side because _he would want my dead body soon_ Terra thought sarcastically. She dug into her pocket, looking for money and decided she'd stay in the cheapest motel in Jacinto; supposedly places like those had cog soldiers swarming it. She was also told where the best pub was in town so she could observe them.

Terra held the bag to her side as 'manly' as she could; she thought if standing out as a woman, men would bother her. She reached into her bag, put the cap over her and pulled it further down so she could dim her eyes. It was night, and already the normal men of Jacinto were slurring at her, so she picked up her pace and walked as fast as she could, to seem more un-interesting, she earlier put her hair into a French braid.

The night was quiet after she passed the alley with drunken men, the silence had an eerie effect since she could hear her pants scraping together whenever she stepped. She looked behind her to see if anyone was following. As she passed along the seemingly derelict houses she saw an iridescent glow in the distance. There was a mist in the air and it began to rain, she followed the glow and ran down a narrow alley. Her heavy boots splashed flecks of water and mud at her and she lifted her duffle bag more over her shoulder to set it comfortably behind her. She saw a trash can and a large rusty crate come closer as she skilfully landed one foot onto the full can and then planted her other foot on top of the rusty crate and leaped past the wire fence. The rain was falling hard and it gathered on the street. She saw the reflection of the pub through the water and she looked up. She ran towards the door and gripped onto the door handle. The minute amount of muffled music became louder with the bass vibrating the floor.

She was taken aback by the music playing as she slipped past the door. A few soldiers noticed her, but had mistaken her for a small man with limp arms and legs like noodles. The cap concealed her image under the lights hanging over top. She looked up just enough to see the scene as she cautiously made her way to a stool. She could see women at the corner of her eye, dancing and being groped by drunken cog soldiers. Though there were a lot of women in the pub; it was most likely the reason why most of the soldiers were at this type of pub at this hour. Most of the women were beautiful and covered in make-up and smelled of strong liquor and musk from the soldiers.

Terra turned her stool around and saw that even the bartender was a woman. She felt comfortable in the space since she wasn't outdone by cog soldiers, but still considered it was a dangerous place to be. The barmaid walked to her and asked her for a drink, Terra couldn't hear her but shook her head slightly. The barmaid walked away and served the soldier beside her. It was a really large place that seemed small when she saw groups of soldiers walking around. She looked over to see a woman leaning against a door frame as a cog soldier courted her. She took him by the hand and led him up the stairs when Terra noticed that it wasn't just a bar.

Terra smirked at her childishness for not realizing earlier. She signalled the barmaid and she came over with an empty tankard already in hand. She pushed it in front of Terra and she reached into her pocket for change and passed it to the barmaid. The barmaid filled the mug and Terra took it into her hands. The soldier beside her noticed her dainty hands and wouldn't stop gazing at her. Terra noticed the soldier was looking at her, so she slightly turned her head so she could see him. He had the drunken look in his eyes which were filled with curiosity. She saw him lift up his hand and take her hand, she didn't do anything to stop him but made sure her other hand was on her pistol. He lifted her small fingers between his fingers and he slightly pressed his thumb on top of her fingers. He kissed her hand and made a dumb smile that made Terra smile. It pleased him as he said loud enough for her to hear, "Mademoiselle." His voice was a smooth British accent. When he leaned over her, he was a like large pillar compared to her, his breath smelled of rum and brandy that made Terra cringe. "Sorry." He apologized sweetly and she noticed that there was a sense of laziness in his movements as his eyelids drooped.

_Uh oh._ Terra thought as the man was about to collapse, he lost consciousness and fell on top of her. The weight was immense as she struggled to keep him up. His head leaned onto her chest because she couldn't lift him up. She went off of her stool and nudged his head onto her shoulder. His mouth was close to her ear and she revolted at the smell of his breath. His breathing became faster when he tried to straighten himself up. _He didn't black out!?_ Terra thought, embarrassed, but apparently the man hadn't noticed when he looked at her face. She turned her head slightly and he smiled, it looked dumber than the first as he childishly nestled his head on her shoulder. She looked away and was about to push him off when she felt something hot touch her ear lobe. It was ticklish when she then noticed that he was licking her ear.

It felt disgusting when she tried to push him off and he began to kiss her neck. She grunted and pushed him up, she was out of breath and the man straightened his back on his own accord making her efforts worthless. He looked at her folding his hands while obviously appearing shit-faced.

"I apologize, that was inappropriate..." He leaned to her face as she flinched away, "But you taste sweet." He began to giggle and he grabbed his shot glass and threw his head back, swallowing the burning amber liquid. "Please, take me to a room, I can feel I'm about to crush you love." He smiled, thinking to when he nearly collapsed on tiny Terra. She looked at him nervously; she still hadn't said a word. "I'll pay you in the morning...I swear little mousy." The man put a hand on her shoulder, "You look like you can be my crutch dear." He smirked, Terra thought to herself and looked around and he noticed, "You have a boyfriend here love?" He looked down at her, the smile seemed plastered to his face, "Unless you're some fugitive and I can arrest you...or probably kill you, hiding in a bar is not a very good place to be hiding in such a place as a bar."

"What?" Terra was perplexed and alarmed by the arrest.

"There's that cute voice I was looking for little fugitive." He patted her on the head, "Now take me to a room would you?"

"Stop calling me a fugitive." Terra whispered, she looked around and saw a few soldiers glancing in her direction.

"Take me to a room and I won't." He whispered.

"Fine." Terra exhaled sharply, she turned to the barmaid, "Can I have a room?"

"This isn't no motel honey, sorry." The barmaid looked away when Terra stopped her by putting her hand on her forearm.

"It's urgent." She looked into the woman's eyes.

"How so?" The barmaid was indifferent.

"Because...it just is alright?" Terra became frustrated at the menial task.

"She'll work for free Gloria." The soldier smiled and Terra tried to push him out of the picture.

"Okay." The barmaid held out a hand and Terra paid her in cash. Terra looked up and noticed that the barmaid might've thought she worked as an entertainer,

"Wait, you got it all wrong, I'm not a prostitu-

"Let's go." The soldier wrapped his enormous arm around Terra's shoulders and easily lifted her away from the stool. The man was obviously capable of making his way to the room; it was in the back of her mind as she guided him down the hall past the curious cog soldiers. Terra tried to hide behind the drunken soldier she was with and they climbed up the stairs. "You're obviously getting tired..." He looked down at her as Terra huffed up each step. "I have little direction function left in this smashed 'husk'." He wrapped his arm around her hips and carried Terra up the rest of the stairs like a suitcase. She was alarmed again and she looked at the man. His arm was like a lock and as she gripped his forearm.

"Let me go." Terra's voice sounded exhausted and he hadn't looked down. "Put me down!" He looked down at her,

"Sorry." The man put her down, "Now...which door is ours?"

"Ours?" Terra looked up at him,

"Never mind...I'll find it." He walked down the hallway, he still hadn't let go of her apparently as her feet were lifted partially into the air. His voice sounded different, as if he was frustrated. He reached for the door with the red knob and it was locked, Terra looked at her breast pocket and felt for the key. "Is that where you hid it?" He reached for it and she flinched by his rough hand, it was assault of some kind as he groped her for the key. To him, it was merely reaching for the key as he lugged a suitcase around. The door unlocked as he gently pushed the door open. "Thanks." He put her down, "Couldn't do it without you."

-----

_The drone's head slowly fell off of Evangeline's shaking knees. Scrap's chuckle ended as he grabbed a leather string off the table and wrapped it around her wrists. He purposely tied them tight, the leather strings cut into the sides of her wrists as it began to slowly turn purple. He grabbed another string and tied them around her ankles tightly as well. He stood up, looking at his knot work and sat comfortably in the seat across from her. He put his hands on his knees and looked at her, her legs were thin as she suffered from starvation. Her gash in her cheek grew wider and was painfully infected. He only studied her for so long so he could find some sympathy to do something. _

_He reached onto the table and grabbed a dark cloth from a box and an unnamed bottle beside it. He twisted open the cap and gently set the cap onto the table. He flipped the bottle and pushed the cloth to the opening. Liquid was passing through his fingers and he put the cloth to her face. Evangeline gasped at the coolness of the liquid, it felt cooler and refreshing than the water. She still had a scowl on her face, glaring at Scrap through swollen eyes. When she moved her face towards his hand Scrap paused, challenging her to see if she would bite him again. She looked down as he refrained from her face taking the refreshing cloth away._

_He flipped the bottle over the cloth again and soaked it once more. He continued to wipe her face and removed the dirt from every crevice. He dared to even wipe her lips knowing she could bite when she wanted to. _

_He rung out the cloth beside him with one fist and gently lain the cloth onto the table. He twisted the cap back onto the bottle and pushed it back; he then diverted his hand past the bottle and pulled a taller round glass bottle from behind it. He grabbed another clean cloth and repeated his method. When the liquid came out, it was thicker, as if it was mixed with molasses when it settled into the dip of his cloth covered palm. He squished the cloth together to spread the substance evenly and was raising it to Evangeline's face. _

_She flinched away because she could smell the strong scent of the concentration of alcohol. Scrap growled and used his other hand to lift up her chin and Evangeline closed her eyes tightly. She voluntarily came in closer, the amount of time she had to wait for the cloth felt like an eternity. He moved it closer and wiped it across her gash. Evangeline gasped and then clenched her teeth, the substance acted as a thick film over her gash. The burning was intense, her nostrils flared, her hands bawled into fists. Scrap tended to the smaller scratches on her face with a small swipe. He put the cloth onto its back onto the table. He reached for gauze, split it with his teeth and meticulously began to lay thin layers of it onto her gash. He left the bandage as a perfect rectangle across her cheek. _

"_Please." Evangeline pleaded as he was putting the transparent bandage over the gauze, he looked at her, frowning at the sound of her voice. He couldn't understand her English and was familiar with the tone and association to what she wanted. "Untie my hands...My wrists are bruising." She looked at him. It was futile because he wasn't sure what to do, but he was willing to mistake her for being impatient. She nudged her head to the side and shook her hands. He looked behind her and still didn't understand. Evangeline thought for some time, Scrap prepared a suture kit for and the same scalpel she drilled into the drone's head some time ago. _

_She knew she was going to regret doing what she was planning to do. She needed relief because she could feel her blood circulating and making it unbalanced throughout her body. _

"_Please." She looked at him with pity and sweetness in her eyes, she pleaded with a gentle voice that made Scrap look up at her in confusion. She turned to her arms and gently shook her hands; she then looked down at her ankles and back at him. His eyes followed the direction in which she looked at and understood, but he wasn't sure he wanted to let her loose. "I promise I won't do anything...it hurts." She looked up at him into his eyes. _

_He looked down for a moment and stood off of his chair and went behind her. He grabbed the leather and untied it and set it onto the table. Evangeline exhaled a breath of relief as her wrists retreated from behind the chair and into herself. She kept still as Scrap watched her closely. He sat back down and grabbed her feet and set them on top of his thighs. He skilfully untied a complicated knot and set it onto the table. Evangeline moved her feet off of him as she was free from the hurtful discomfort. He watched her, waiting for something to happen. She rubbed her ankles and sat back up; she rested her hands on the sides of her chair and slumped over. She looked up at him and lifted up her neck. She wanted death, but the opportunity to live was more important. _

_Scrap looked back and grabbed the suture kit and set it on his thigh and grabbed a needle. He stuck a thick black thread through the loop and tied it. He laid it to the side for later use as he grabbed the scalpel. He pointed with his finger to the top of his eye and pretended to show her that he was going to cut. The bunched up tissue above her eyebrow wasn't bothersome. Though, the broken tissue had died along with the blood cells, only blood was circulating and the irritation of swollen skin caused a bruise. He was going to cut it to empty the harmful dead blood and tissue like a person would empty venom from a swollen bump. _

_He precisely lined it above her eyebrow and made a small incision under the bruise. Evangeline flinched slightly. He took his index finger and put a small amount of pressure on it when large amounts of blood came flowing down her eye. He stopped the blood from reaching the band aid with a cloth under her eye. He waited for the blood to clear, and since there was no infection in the area yet he hadn't coated it with antiseptic. He wiped the area with clear water and dried off her face. He grabbed the needle and began to stitch the incision over in an exact pattern. _

_-----_

"Are you coming in?" He smiled; she felt that the situation was nerve-racking since bad thoughts remained behind her mind. Terra wasn't sure of the man's motives, though she was falsely led to a location that wasn't suited as a motel. She needed a place to stay, and no drunken soldier would tell her right directions and would take advantage. Either way, someone had rotten motives that involved her. She looked at the man, he looked down at her, and his smile disappeared. "You really don't have a place to go do you?"

"Uh." Terra looked down the hall.

"I can tell. What woman would race with thoughts of decision without having a place to go to?" He moved out of the way, "You have nothing to worry about." He walked into his room; he was sobering at a surprising rate. Terra had forgotten her bag near the stool and turned to the man,

"I forgot my stuff downstairs."

"Knock if you want to come in." The man waved her away and closed the door. She walked down the hall and down the stairs. The loud music stopped and was left onto a softer tune of the closing night. She stepped lightly down the stairs and a group of soldiers went up the stairs with women at their sides. It was as if she was invisible to them as she was flattened against the wall. She got to the door frame when suddenly she became introvert and hid into herself.

There was a group of soldiers sitting at a table, having a short conversation. Her eyes and heart lightened to the familiar voices. She held tightly onto her chest with her jacket balled into her fist. _Marcus...Dom_. She thought, she walked closer and looked over to see them sitting, but Marcus hadn't touched his drink. She watched him play with the cup between his large hands. She looked around for Dom, but was fooled...but it didn't bother her. She was mesmerized by Marcus and his civilian attire, she couldn't move from her spot and her heart beat fast.

She finally had the strength to peel her eyes away and find the courage in herself to walk past him. Thoughts racing if he would notice her, recognize her, or probably never notice her. She calmed herself down, took a deep breath and walked casually past the barmaid and followed along the stools. She kept her stare down to the ground with her cap shadowing her appearance. She looked to the stool she previously sat at; thankfully her bag was still there. She glanced behind her, she was completely invisible and she was somewhat disappointed. She sighed and sat back onto the stool, the barmaid came to her and asked for a drink and Terra replied with a tiny "No." A voice so gentle made Marcus glance but her voice was immediately swept under the rug. She didn't notice, but sat down and thought back to the man upstairs.

She couldn't possibly ask Marcus for anything, he wouldn't remember her or even know her name..._he wouldn't care._ She took off her cap for a brief moment and swept her stray hairs back. The door behind her suddenly opened and she noticed a young beautiful woman walked in. She wore a normal outfit with loose short blonde hair and she caught Terra's eye as she watched in which direction the young woman was walking in. Then her stare diverted to Marcus who was already walking to the bar and asking for another drink. Terra looked down when his attention went to the young woman.

She couldn't overhear their conversation when the door opened again with newer hooligans that sat at the bar. Terra looked away, bent down and grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. There was a sudden disturbance in their direction, it appeared that two of the hooligans approached the young woman, Marcus was upset. She could overhear them for a short while she heard glass suddenly breaking and loud movements. She looked up and saw the Marcus had beaten the men and were lying on the floor, apparently the young woman was offended...which meant that Marcus was protecting her. She watched them, already invisible she studied his reaction and the look in his eyes. Both of them were leaving, Terra knew the expression was of passion for the young woman.

He walked past her in swift movements as the woman followed close behind. Terra couldn't tell if they were holding hands. For the briefest moments Terra faintly whispered 'Marcus'. She thought of him deeply and the whisper carried in the air and he turned around to see if anyone was calling his name. Though, he automatically assumed it was the young, beautiful woman who called out to him. It stung, that her hero did not waver, but instead forgotten her existence. She thought it over, that it was common, that Marcus was a war hero of sorts. _He's probably saved more people than me before._ She took off her cap and brushed her hair back with her hand. When Marcus left, he looked at the lonely girl in a uniform that was unfitting and loose dowse herself in sorrow as the door closed.

_He already has a lady he likes._ She decided, but it wouldn't stop her from telling him 'thank you'. Her heart was jeopardized for nothing, and she decided as finality, that she would lock her heart away. She tried to live for humanity in herself, but the war inside her won and she became cold. She held her cap tightly in her hand and walked past the drunken hooligans. They laughed and snickered and made cat calls, but it never registered in her mind. She was tired, and she was going to go to sleep.

Terra walked up the stairs and down the hall, her eyes fixated on the red door knob. She looked at the door, listening closely. He was running the shower, but she decided to knock. She knocked two times; she then leaned against the door for four minutes when the running water stopped. She could hear him walk around the room, and the steps came closer to the door. The man opened the door and looked at her. "Ready?"

"Yep." Terra grabbed her bag off the floor and walked into the room. She sat down at the end of the queen mattress and awkwardly unbuttoned her jacket. She was weary of the tall man watching her. He held his towel across his waist and when he made his way to the bathroom she was amazed at his precise footing. _Had he sobered already?_ She raised an eyebrow; she still hadn't looked up since she still wore her cap. She looked around the room and saw his armour lain on a chair, his boots on the floor and his helmet set aside on the night table. She quickly threw off her jacket over on top of his armour. She stood up and took off her cap. She brushed her hairs back and stopped to look at the cap. She read the stitching when she heard the man clearing his throat. She looked behind her and the towel was gone. "Oh god! I'm sorry!" Terra turned around and tightly covered her eyes with her one hand.

"It's alright." The man walked behind her and she could hear him breathing. _Oh no_, Terra thought, she was dredging up pretences she dawned from horrific years. "I'm going to take your security blanket away." He took the cap from her hand she held to her side. She looked back at him, still covering eyes and tried to reach at him.

"I need it." She sounded more or less frantic.

"No you don't." The man threw the cap across the room to her jacket.

"Are you drunk?" She still covered her eyes,

"No." The man grabbed her hand and removed it,

"Then...w-what are you doing?" She looked at his face instead of looking down. The man above her was muscular and domineering in his stature, the size in his hands had made her timid because she couldn't approach him or step away. He had a long face that was clean shaven; he had a slight arch in his eyebrows and a straight narrow nose. His eyes were a piercing green and he had thick eyelashes, she looked at his heart-shaped lips and then at his blonde hair that stuck out in places from when he towel dried it.

"Nothing..." He turned away and went back to the bathroom, "...Yet." He finished as he closed the door. Terra was apprehensive to what he meant, but even then it was obvious to her, but explaining the situation clearly to him would be difficult. She wasn't a prostitute for hire, and was incredulous as to how she could possibly resemble one. She thought on the mattress to how she would honestly tell him, and then to the consequences. She'd go for being sympathized or kicked out, but not to service, it was not an option. The man opened the bathroom door and walked towards her, Terra hesitantly moved away from him because he stood to close to her.

"I need to tell you something." Terra put up her hands slightly,

"Oh yeah?" He looked down at her with a teasing smile on his face. He bent down to her and she moved away. He then grabbed her ankles and quickly untied her boots before her would lay her legs down. He threw the boots aside.

"I'm not what you think- Terra was pushed down onto the bed as he worked at her pants. He unzipped them and pried them off her thighs. She nimbly moved her hands forward to stop him, "I'm not a prostitute!" She tried to reason, but he managed to rip off her pants and threw them in a random direction. "I-I'm a soldier!" She tried to explain again, she frantically grabbed onto his shoulders to try another attempt for his attention,

"I like role-play." He teased again,

"N-No! Y-You got it all wrong!" She sat up but he pushed her down again. "I'm not a prostitute, I'm a soldier! I'm not some slut, please listen!" She tried to scream when he stopped and looked at her.

"Wow...you're really good at this." He held onto her thighs as she tried to turn her body around,

"No!" Terra turned over and tried to crawl away, "I'm serious!" He reached for the back of her shirt and pulled her back. He then lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. She forcefully threw herself back and fell off the other side of the bed. The man stood, confused and made his way across the bed. "I'm telling the truth...I'll explain to you once you get some pants on." She tried to cover her bare breasts and cross her legs.

"If you're telling the truth, then where are your cog tags?" The man stood naked above her,

"I don't have them-

"Oh! So you're not a real soldier without them." He interrupted her and he walked closer; Terra had no other choice but to use a manoeuvre when she didn't get the things she wanted. He grabbed her arms and then lifted her. He saw her face as she tried to produce tears, "That's the worst acting I've ever seen." She frowned and tried to nudge her head towards her clothing,

"I have a legitimate uniform, not some kinky outfit...check for yourself." She huffed; he then set her down on the bed as she turned to look for her clothing strewn around the room. He grabbed the jacket and flipped the tag around his fingers. He turned around to see the small woman gather her clothing. The uniform was issued to official trainees and he then saw a small white object sticking out of one of her pockets.

"Well, still not a soldier, but you're learning." He pointed out; he put his hands on his hips and took a breath. "I'm Sergeant Ethan Neilson." Terra suddenly stopped and nearly dropped her clothing; she turned to look at him with a query on her face. "I'm one of the instructors for the training academy you've been assigned to." He pulled out a small letter between his fingers.

"Well...maybe I'll believe you when you put your pants on." She covered her eyes again.

-----

_Scrap bit off the remainder of the thread after he tied it. Evangeline had to watch her movements because he carefully watched her. He grabbed her by the arm and lifted her off the chair. She was being sent back to the working outpost with a cleaner visage and into a steeper problem. _

_He growled for the others as they came closer, she became apprehensive when she saw that one of the drones was holding a large paper in his hand. The drone passed it to Scrap as he read what was on the paper and he handed it to the captain who joined them shortly before. The captain stood four feet taller than Evangeline as she tried to look to the ground as much as she could. She looked at the armour and it too had a different coloured stain to them, his grenades were snug into the sides of his belt and she saw his armour endured wars. The armour was chipped revealing a shiny fleck of steel and some parts of it had long scratches but they hadn't dug deep enough. She looked up his waist when saw massive amounts of bullet holes. She became curious when she saw a bit of his skin; the scratches hadn't healed over properly creating disgusting, pus-filled scars. Their wounds didn't heal, but his scar looked sloppily grafted on with another dead drone's skin. 'They can't regenerate?' Evangeline thought, she wondered if they were large killing machines, but the killing machines had a weakness. The weakness was comparable to the death star, having one small hole open along its surface and shooting in it would destroy the entire structure that was comparable in size to a moon. _

_The Locust fight, but they amount in immense numbers and die in the same manner and it was all for a reason because of their mortality. Their blood was orange, thick enough to clot their wounds but never regenerate, they were incapable. 'Their skin may have adapted to the lack of cell regeneration, maybe their cells were missing the centriole' she thought, and tried to devise her basic scientific knowledge with the relation of the Locust's handicap. _

_The captain set the paper aside and one of the drones walked away and came back with another paper, except it was much smaller and he gave it to Scrap. Scrap then grabbed Evangeline's arm and took her to another space to talk. _

_At first, he didn't know what to do. He looked at the paper and then to Evangeline who watched his mouth movements. He couldn't speak English, but he then started to point at the document with his finger and showed her the document closer. Evangeline saw her civilian I.D picture in the corner and a large column of personal data, including her bank numbers and passes, the amount of money to the very last dental appointment she had. She thought he was pointing at the entirety of the document when she noticed that he was directly pointing to the career panels. She had to lean closer to see that one her most recent job was architecture and coordination in tiny black font. She looked at him and nodded hesitantly. Scrap then took away the document, grabbed her hand and pointed with it at the job occupation and then back at the lump rock mass stretching from the bottom to the top as a pillar. It was a large structure that was obviously incomplete._

_Evangeline wasn't sure what to do, but when she looked behind to see the labour workers, she couldn't face such conditions and looked back at the pillar that was thousands of feet high. She saw flying monsters in the air circle the structure and there were wires latching from the centre to outwards into another place. She looked at Scrap and nodded, officially agreeing to help build the Nexus. _

_

* * *

_I think I'm going to go back a few chapters to give a brief synopsis for the chapters while I'm just beginning. What do you think? 

I actually edited this one. And also, some grievous news. My friend who wanted me to type the story doesn't want to do it anymore. So with little education I have of the game and some good knowledge of a woman's health I will combine them both to create a pretty good story...not great...good enough :) So I apologize if my make a time line fib, its kind of hard when I never really beaten both games before. But! I will play them none the less.

Also, I think I'm getting attached to Marcus. _  
_


End file.
